A Time to Run for Cover
by JhsGptMS
Summary: The love affair continues. Sam and Andy have lived together in Sam's home for several months. They are partners working out of Fifteen Division. Sam has asked Andy to marry him. She told him no but still wears his ring. This is Book Two in the Time Series
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NO PART OF ROOKIE BLUE.**

_The love affair continues. Sam and Andy live together in Sam's home and have done so for several months. They work together as patrol officers out of Fifteen Division. Sam has asked Andy to marry him and has given her a ring. She said no to his proposal yet has not taken the ring off, nor does she plan too. All events occurring from the first time Sam asked her out on a date to her refusing his proposal of marriage are chronicled in A Time to Grow Up, or Not. The story resumes…_

_**I look forward to your comments, reviews and suggestions.**_

**Book Two  
A Time to Run for Cover  
Chapter One**

It was Tuesday night; the long weekend was past. Sam was playing poker and Traci and Andy were having Girl's Night Out, except they were staying in. The friends had seen each other only in passing since before the four day holiday the couple had spent visiting Sam's sister. They had lots of catching up to do.

After the 'come on in', followed by hugs, followed by general greetings, Traci was the first to speak. "I don't remember seeing that ring before. Did you get it out for the trip and forget to take it back off?"

"Sam gave it to me." Andy was excited but didn't share the details immediately.

Traci could see the excitement on her friends face. "Left hand third finger, are you two engaged?" Traci was getting excited herself. "You didn't get married over the holiday? Come on, Andy, spill the beans."

"Sam asked me to marry him." Her pleasure was evident.

"I'm so excited for you, have you set a date yet?"

"I told him no." Traci fell back against the sofa, disbelief written all over her face.

"But you're wearing the ring and you're happy. You have a whole lot of explaining to do."

"It's a long story. Let's fill the wine glasses and get settled. I'll tell you all about it then."

**Meanwhile** Sam isn't able to avoid his buddies grilling him as well. The game is at Ollie and Zoe's this week. All the guys looked forward to Ollie's night because Zoe always cooked for them. When Sam arrived he found all the fellows already in the den. The crock pot full of chili was bubbling on a side table. Crackers and sliced bread set out to go with it. Another pot had the smoky links in bar-b-que sauce. As if that wasn't enough, raw vegetables were served along with a melted Velveeta and green chilies dip. Sam had eaten with Andy before he left home, but he was sure he would be sampling everything before the evening was over.

The crowd had just settled at the table with their food when Zoe came in from the kitchen. She spotted Sam immediately and made a bee line for him. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Ollie spoke up. "Sammy, I will be so glad when you get off the market so my wife can stop making such a fuss over you. By the way, how did Andy like the ring?" Ollie, joined by his wife, was instrumental in Sam's being able to get Andy's ring picked out and sized without her suspecting.

"She loves it. She hasn't had it off since I put it on her finger." Sam's smile reflected his pleasure.

"Alright Zoe, he's off the market, you can let him go."

"I am definitely off the market." Sam freely admitted.

Ollie made the announcement. "Gentlemen, our dyed in the wool bachelor finally took the leap. Sam and Andy are engaged."

Sam corrected him, "No, we're not," and kind of smirked.

Zoe stated the only other possible conclusion, "You two got married over the long weekend. Congratulations!"

"We definitely did not get married." Sam wanted no misunderstanding on that fact.

Ollie was truly puzzled. "Oh…so you didn't ask her. Why? You seemed so sure last week."

"Oh, I asked her to marry me." Sam was completely comfortable with Andy's logic. He really couldn't be happier so he was having fun stringing Ollie along.

"And?" There was just an edge of frustration in Ollie's voice.

"She said no." Sam's eyes had a twinkle in them and he had that smirk back on his face.

"There's obviously a story you haven't shared. Start talking."

"It seems I'm holding some information you'd like to have. Maybe we can talk a deal. Think about what you have to offer. See if you can't make my sharing…worth my while." Sam threw the challenge out to Ollie with a smile and moved on. "Now, Boys, are we going to play cards, or what?" A few drinks from now they might visit this question again.

**Andy** went to the kitchen, got the wine glasses out and fished the corkscrew from the drawer. The events of just a few short days ago played across her thoughts.

_Sitting on the sofa, a fire crackling in the fireplace and Sam and the ring he had just put on her finger. "The ring is my saying, marry me, Andy McNally, I love you. I want you to be my wife." _

_She could see herself telling him how much she loved and respected him and always would before she said, "no…I can't marry you. Don't you understand…that would ruin everything." The expression on his face never changed. He just waited for her to continue. "If we get married, we can't work together. I would be proud to be your wife but I wouldn't love you any more if we were married and I couldn't be with you like we are now. I definitely do not want to get married. Don't be mad. I guess I have to give you the ring back." Sam started to laugh and gathered her into his arms._

"_I absolutely do not want the ring back. If you'll keep it on, you'll have a constant reminder that I want you to be my wife and when you're ready...you just let me know."_

"Andy…." When Traci got no response she called again. "Earth to Andy, hey, Girlfriend, snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry, Traci. I got caught up thinking about that night." Andy used the corkscrew to uncork the bottle. "It was just like magic. I can't imagine anything being more romantic."

"If it was so perfect, why did you turn him down? You two are still together. Do you have commitment issues I don't know about?"

"I'm completely committed to him and I would love to marry him but, Traci, you know the department rules." Traci formed the word 'oh' silently with her mouth and the understanding was clear in her eyes.

"You don't want to lose him as a partner and if you were married, no partners. Is he OK with that? He did ask you to marry him."

"He understands completely. He asked me to marry him for a lot of different reasons. One of those reasons was to reassure me he doesn't want anyone else. You asked if I have commitment issues. I don't have a problem with that; my real hang up is abandonment. In the back of my mind, I'm worried he'll find someone else or leave me."

"Because of your mother?" Traci knew the whole story.

"That has to be what it is. We don't fight about it. It's just, if I get afraid I'm losing him, I get physically ill."

"Andy, what can he possibly do that would make you think you're losing him? Everyone who knows the two of you can see how much he loves you. His heart was broken when you were with Luke. Honey, he wants only you."

"I know it's silly, but it's like that Victoria's Secret thing I told you about and a week or so back he was talking about some undercover work. I was sure he was talking about going back without any thought about us. I was sick.

"I don't realize you had it so bad." She knew too well, the phobias we keep hidden from the world.

"You knew I was in love with him." Andy thought Traci knew how she felt about Sam.

"Sure, but I didn't know just how in love you were."

"He's the one. There is no doubt about it."

"Does this really make you feel more secure?"

"I'm still jealous but if he's willing to get married, he's made up his mind. That does make me feel a lot more secure."

"But, you do think you two will get married some day?" Traci understood about department rules but she couldn't see Andy waiting forever to marry Sam. There was still a long way between 'I want to marry you and I take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife'.

"I know we will. If we didn't work together I'd be making plans right now." Andy was sure of that.

"Well, in addition to getting engaged to be engaged, how else was the weekend?"

"It was great. We stayed at Sam's sisters. We had the whole basement to ourselves."

"Whoa! You landed in the basement. There wasn't a guest room above ground?" Being stuck in the basement didn't seem like guest treatment to Traci.

"Sure, they have a big house but they have, like an efficiency apartment in the basement, lots of privacy. I didn't discover, until the second day we were there, that Sam had requested the basement. He says I'm loud and he didn't want to entertain his sister with our love making."

Traci was laughing when she asked, "Doesn't his saying something like that kind of dampen your enthusiasm?"

"You'd think it would, and he still embarrasses me when he says something like that, but, Traci, when I'm with him…making too much noise is not what I'm thinking about." Andy's sheepish grin and downward tilt to her head was an admission in itself.

"OK, so Sam's the best thing since sliced bread, you didn't have to go out of town to enjoy him. What did you do outside of bed?"

"Friday and Saturday night, Sam played with the band he used to be with. He played the whole gig both nights. By the time they finished up Saturday night his fingers were nearly bleeding, but he seemed to have a good time." The fact that Sam was preparing for the possibility of undercover work, she did not mention.

"Weren't you bored to death?"

"Not at all, I enjoy listening to him play." She couldn't tell Traci the truth. She wouldn't tell her friend the truth.

_She hadn't understood Sam what he first told her what he had planned. "What do you mean?"_

"_I've made arrangements for you to work behind the bar tonight." Sam explained patiently._

"_Why would I want to do that?"_

"_If we go into this undercover operation, you're going to need to be able to work behind the bar. This will start to get you some experience." Sam had thought this operation through._

"_Waiting tables takes less training. I actually know how to do that." Andy had no bartending experience at all and didn't know exactly how she was going to bluff a skill like that._

"_I don't want anybody touching you. You're still going to get comments if you're behind a bar but you won't get pawed. You're a beautiful woman; you're my…beautiful woman. Nobody touches you but me."_

Traci saw the soft smile play across her friends face and knew she was deep in her own thoughts. Whatever she was thinking, the thoughts were pleasant.

"How do you stand a whole night with no country music? Rock, rock, and more rock must grate on your nerves eventually." Traci had heard all about the band's music after that fateful first date.

"That could have been a problem, but I had only heard one set and a piece of another the other time. They play a country set, a really old rock and roll set, have you ever heard of Fats Domino? Some of that antique stuff is pretty catchy. They even do a set with contemporary music.

The girls had a good catching up session. Sam wasn't their only topic of conversation. Jerry got his fair share of time. Traci caught Andy up on what was going on with day shift as well. The weird shift she and Sam had been on for two weeks kept her out of the locker room when her regular shift would be in there. When the yawns started, both of them knew it was about time to call it an evening, but before the good-byes started Andy's phone rang.

"I wonder what's going on, that's Ollie." Andy was shaking her head when she answered the phone. "What's wrong, Ollie?"

-0-

**Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A Time to Run for Cover**

"Andy, your partner has had such a good time tonight, not telling me what I wanted to know. He really needs a driver. Is Traci still with you?"

"She was just getting ready to leave."

"Can she bring you over here so you can drive Sam and the truck home?"

"I'm sure she can. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Thanks, Ollie." She could hear Sam in the background.

"Lemme talk to her." Then louder, "Sweetheart, I'm really not drunk." Ollie must have handed Sam the phone because his voice became a whisper she could hear clearly. "I'm not really drunk. I love you. I miss you. I can drive myself home. You don't need to come get me."

"Sam, I want to come get you. Traci and I are leaving now. You will wait for me, right?"

"I waited months for you, a few minutes is nothing. Hurry, I miss you." Drunks say things they might not say when sober. For all Sam's admissions, this was the first time he admitted to her that he had waited for her all through her Luke phase.

"Give Ollie back his phone. I'll be right there, and, Sam, I love you, too." She flipped her phone shut, got her keys and followed Traci out the door.

"Does Sam do this often? After the problems your dad has had with alcohol I'd think you'd be more upset." Andy seemed very calm about the whole situation, and Traci wondered if it was a regular occurrence.

"Heavens no! This is the first time since we've been together." Andy knew the difference between a social drinker and an alcoholic. Sam was not alcoholic. "Besides, if he hasn't had way to much to drink he will be in the mood, big time, when he gets home."

"And when is he not in the mood? You do brag a lot." Traci had heard, at length, about Sam's prowess between the sheets.

"I guess you're right, but you never can have too much of a good thing." Andy was sure she never bragged. _It's not bragging if it's the truth. "_Are you going to come in and see Jerry? I'm sure everybody knows you're driving me to the house."

"Sure, he'll think I'm mad at him if I don't"

When the friends rang the door bell at Ollie's, Zoe answered the door. "Come on in girls." She spoke to both of the women before directing her comments to Andy, "I'm not sure Sam has had as much to drink as my husband led you to believe. I think he wanted to grill you since Sam won't tell him why you said no to the proposal."

Andy was laughing when she answered, "Why won't Sam tell him, it's not a secret?"

"Sam is having too much fun tormenting him to tell him anything." Zoe confided. "So why?"

"Why did I say no?"

"If you don't mind my asking," Zoe was dying to know but too polite to push.

"I didn't really say no." Andy could tell Zoe was confused. "I said I wouldn't marry him right now."

That sounded like no to Zoë. "I know you two haven't been together very long but, Andy, when you find the right one, it doesn't take a long time to know. And Sam is very much in love with you. We've known him a long time. You're the one for him." She didn't want Sam to get his heart broken.

"They won't let us work together. If we get married, gosh, ever if we're engaged…I bet they will bust us up. Zoe, I'm selfish. I want him at home, but I also want him at work." Andy paused and looked at Zoe for understanding. "Sam won't work patrol forever. We'll probably want to have babies sometime in the future. When working the streets together doesn't fit our plans, then we can get married. Sam said, when I make up my mind I just need to tell him, when, where, and how to dress."

"As long as you've made up your mind that Sam's the one. You know he's very special to us." Zoe wanted Andy to understand, if she did Sam wrong it would not be well accepted by his friends, that is to say Fifteen Division.

"He is definitely the one."

"See, Zoe, she loves me." Sam came into the foyer, made a bee line for Andy and kissed her. "Hey, Sweetheart, come show everybody your...'friendship ring'."

"That's what we're calling it now?" Andy knew it was her engagement and wedding ring all in one that she was getting to wear early, but they probably did need a public name for it.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Sam chuckled.

"That's us, very friendly, friends." With Sam holding her hand, Andy was led into the den.

"Go show Ollie how pretty your new ring looks on your hand." Sam kind of pushed Andy in Ollie's direction, and she held her hand out to him. Ollie took her hand in his and held it up so the fellows could see the ring before he spoke.

"I'm going to ask Frank to assign us together, real soon, since Sam won't tell me how his girl can say no to his marriage proposal and still manage to keep him ecstatic. I figure, with a whole shift to work on you, I can get a reasonable explanation."

"If you promise not to do that, Sam will answer all your questions in the locker room in the morning." Andy knew Zoe would repeat everything she had heard to her husband later. Let Sam continue to enjoy his tormenting for this evening at least.

Traci had followed the pair into the den. When Ollie mentioned his plan to get information from Andy, she thought how ironic. Andy won't marry Sam because she wants to keep working with him and the first thing that happens is someone trying to split them up so he can find out why she won't marry Sam.

When Andy got her hand back she returned to Sam's side. "Are you about ready to go?"

Zoe spoke up, "Stay and have something to eat. There's still plenty left."

"Thanks, but no, Traci and I munched the whole evening through." By this time of day food didn't even sound good.

"Good night fellows, my friend… and I need to get home." Sam's tongue in cheek comment wasn't lost on the group. "Zoe, the food was great, thanks." Sam kissed his hostess before turning to his host. "And, Ollie, my friend, I'll see you in the locker room in the morning." Sam took Andy's hand and headed out. Andy waved back at the card players before turning to follow Sam.

When they got to the truck there was no discussion as to who would be driving. Andy, using her keys, unlocked the truck and stood while Sam got in the passenger side door before walking to the driver's side and getting in. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Sam finally spoke after she had the truck started and was pulling away.

She turned and grinned at him. "Just what are you sorry about?"

"Me getting loaded and you having to come get me."

"Is that all?" She was still grinning.

He grimaced, "Isn't that enough." He couldn't think of much else he could have done tonight to annoy her.

"Was there a blond honey there tonight I don't know about?" She knew that would hurt her.

"No, blonds."

"Did you lose all this month's salary?"

"No, I won a little. You want it?" He started fishing around in his pocket.

"No, Baby, keep your money. Did you have fun?" She was watching him closely.

"I did, Ollie is beside himself. I did have a good time. You?" He moved across the seat

"Sam, I enjoyed having a visit with Traci. She's a really good friend. You had a good time with your friends. I even got to visit with Zoe a little. You have nothing to be sorry for besides how often do you let me drive?"

The melancholy that comes with alcohol crept in, "How did I end up with you, you're wonderful?"

"You're just a lucky fellow" she teased, "and you need to quit that right now." She added. Sam had moved next to her and first began caressing her inner thighs. He quickly tired of the access her jeans were denying so he unsnapped them and run his hand across her bare skin. When he settled in on the spot he had been seeking all along she wrapped her hand around his arm and warned him, "Sam, I cannot drive when you're doing that." Instead of stopping he nuzzled her neck and gently blew into her ear. "We're almost home, please wait."

"Can't wait, just concentrate on your driving. You do want me to enjoy myself, don't you?" he could feel her body tense up and he sensed the little shutter. His hand continued the torture while he ran his tongue along her jaw line and kissed his way back to her ear. He had been thinking about this all evening. He finally had her all to himself, she wasn't mad at him and he saw no reason to postpone the pleasure.

When Andy arrived home she had only one word for him, "Inside". She was ready, but the gymnastics of a quickie in the truck wasn't what she had on her mind.

Inhibitions released via alcohol, Sam was ready but his playful side ruled. "Where's my adventurous Country Queen, we could have an appetizer right here and have the main course served inside. What you say, Andy?" His head lifted from her neck. A shit eating grin stretched from ear to ear. "Come on, Baby."

"My appetite's already in overdrive. Get out of the truck, Romeo. I'm going inside and pile-up in that big bed of ours. You did say something about a main course, didn't you?" She threw out the lover's challenge. "And, Sam, I expect dessert, too."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll do my best not to disappoint." He followed her out of the truck, inside and down the hall. Much later as he lay sleeping by her side, she watched him fondly. He was defiantly five star, but she had already known that.

-0-

_As much fun as the bedroom is, next chapter we will move to more work related topics.  
Your __**comments**__ are always welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – A Time to Run for Cover**

The alarm awoke Andy, but she didn't bounce out of bed, as she often did, instead she ran her hand over Sam's back. After shutting off the alarm, Sam turned, "If that's a 'more'… rub, we may have to run in replacements. You about killed me last night." The words said 'I'm not interested', but the look on his face had a different message, entirely.

"Lie back down and hold me." She pulled her arms out from under the covers and reached for him. He pulled her to his chest as he returned his head to his pillow.

"Is something bothering you?" Their mornings were usually very routine. This was not routine.

"No. I just wanted to feel your warmth against me. We get so busy…we don't get much quiet time. When you hold me I'm so content. I miss the feel of you in the day when I can't touch you." With her head on his chest, he just held her. Words would be a distraction.

Eventually she lifted her head, stared deeply into his eyes before lowering her lips to his. Her kiss was not passionate in a sexual way; rather there was desperation in her movements as though through the kiss she could draw the very essence of him into her.

Sam lifted her up and looked at her intently. "Are you sure you're OK?"

She laughed softly and smiled. "I'm here… and you're here, I'm better than OK." She rolled away from him, swung her feet off her side of the bed, stood and turned back to him. "You know…, if I didn't have you…, my life would have no joy." The seriousness in her expression and the desperation in her voice made Sam's chest tighten. Sometimes she scared him.

Andy shook her head as though clearing away the sadness and, without another word, headed for the bathroom. Sam had asked her twice if she was OK. When she wanted to talk he would be ready to listen. Their morning routine was well established. Andy had first dibs on the bathroom. Sam made the coffee, got his cup and then spent a few minutes checking his e-mail and the morning headlines. Before Andy moved in, Sam had neither an internet connection nor a computer. If he really had to use the internet he could do that at work. Andy couldn't live without her laptop and web access. She made so few demands and brought such richness to his life, as soon as she asked, he called the cable company. But he had assured her, he would not be making use of the service. That was then, this was now.

Sam came back into the bedroom as Andy was getting dressed. He stopped long enough to kiss her on the neck as he headed to the bathroom. When they were at home he touched her often. He never missed an opportunity to make contact. At work, a hand in the small of her back was appropriate occasionally but nothing else. At home was a different story.

As Andy was fixing her coffee, she remembered her earrings were still on the shelf in the bathroom. She put the cup of hot coffee next to the computer and went back to get the earrings before she forgot. She saw Sam at the sink shaving. She recognized his boxers as the same pair he had been wearing that first day she met him. He had been so cocky that day, stripping down in front of her and daring her to complain. She smiled and chuckled at the memory. "That's a nice ass you got there, Officer. I've admired it from that first day you so proudly displayed it for me." Last year she could only look, today she patted possessively.

"Well, it took you long enough to decide to sample the goods. I put on quite a show, if I remember correctly." He kept right on shaving.

Andy reached for her earrings before replying. "You scared hell out of me. I figured you had to be the world's biggest player to come on to me after what I'd done to you that day."

"Yeah, and I figured if I didn't run you off quick I'd be in a world of trouble. As it turned out I didn't and I was."

"Admit it, you love it." She gave him one more pat as she walked out of the bathroom and back to the computer, not waiting for a response.

**Parade** was routine until the end. "Serve, protect and don't embarrass yourself, dismissed." The room began to empty as Best turned toward Sam, " Swarek, McNally, my office." Andy had no idea what they had gotten into. Best's request puzzled her. Sam seemed quite unperturbed.

When the partners and their sergeant arrived at his office, Boyd and Snyder were waiting. Boyd spoke first, "Lay this undercover out for us, Sam."

"I get a job as a guitarist with the house band at the Broken Spoke and take Andy along with me. She hangs at the bar, offers to help with set-up. After she has established herself as a trained bartender you arrest Molly Maklan and her boyfriend on the burglaries. You make a job opening and a trained insider is there and ready to take that job. She'll be behind the bar and have a boyfriend in the band. That should eliminate the bulk of the problems female undercovers encounter." Sam looked from one man to the other before continuing. "This set-up would put a two person team in and give each officer the advantage of having back-up right there in case of problems."

"You make it sound good, Sam, but my boss isn't buying. We would love to have eyes in that bar. You have a great reputation with your undercover work. We're ready to send you in today but McNally is too green. She's a no-go." Boyd's words hit Andy like a ton of bricks. Her expression did not change but she swallowed several times in rapid succession. The bile in her stomach began an upward trek. The rapid swallowing was the only thing that kept her from embarrassing herself in front of the group. She looked down at her ring, how could Sam possibly entertain this suggestion. She had been sure he loved her more than the excitement of the job but…he had been preparing for this undercover for several weeks now. He had already put in hours of off duty time preparing. She stood up and began moving toward the door. Sam's hand on her arm stopped her. He stood.

"I appreciate the offer gentlemen, but no thanks. This is a package deal. I won't go undercover without McNally." He turned toward his sergeant and continued, "Is that all, Frank? We need to get on patrol."

"Hold on, Sam." Boyd spoke again, "I told the Captain you'd say than, but I was asked to try." When he continued, he spoke directly to Andy. "You've haven't said anything about this operation. Are you ready to commit yourself to months of this? I know you've visited this bar, but do you have any idea how rough this place really is?"

"Detective Boyd, I work the streets every day. I don't spend much time helping sweet little old ladies cross busy intersections; I spend my time with my partner and with criminals. This operation just adds more drunks, and I've had some experience with them too. I've killed a man in the line of duty, I've turned in a dirty cop, I may not have much time on the job but I've been trained by an experienced, highly competent officer. With my partner to back me up, I'm ready for this assignment."

"I've read your jacket, experience bartending isn't mentioned. Am I missing something?"

Boyd's question was for Andy but Sam jumped in, "She has worked two busy weekend nights at a dance club north of here. She needs a couple of weeks of formal training. The Broken Spoke isn't serving designer drinks. If she can open a beer and pour a shot, she'll be 95% qualified. By the time she's finished training, the department should have the ID's we need for this cover and her license to serve liquor. She'll be ready."

"I suppose you got names in mind? You need extra picks for your guitar?" Names were a valid question. The comment about picks was either snide or an attempt at humor. With Boyd it was hard to tell.

"Jimmy Teah and Carol Marcus, she'll go by Doc. I have everything I need except a can of Skoal Long Cut, for my back pocket. Frank, you got a pad there so we get the spelling right on the names?" Sam knew Boyd wasn't happy about the arrangement he was being forced into, but he also knew this plan was a good one. He and Andy would get information out of that club that the department needed and had not found another way to get.

As Sam was printing the names on the pad he was given, Frank spoke. "Sam, I think you and Andy can leave now. We have lots of work to do here before you step foot in that club again. Check back after shift, I'll bring you up to date on today's progress. And, Andy…, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam held the door for her as they exited the sergeant's office. They were a good twenty feet away from the office before Andy turned and spoke. "Why does Boyd not like me?"

"You're slim and attractive, not his idea of a cop. He can't conceive a female working undercover effectively unless she's willing to use her body to get information. You look too innocent and naïve to do that."

"Am I innocent and naïve?"

"It's part of your charm."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Not in my bedroom, it's not." Sam's smirk earned him a punch on the shoulder.

While Sam checked out the keys to their cruiser, Andy picked up the equipment bag. He was already in the car by the time she arrived. He had the engine running before she could get her seat belt fastened. "What's the hurry? Did a call come in before I got in the car?"

"No, I'm just a little antsy this morning. There are lots of things we have to take care of before we can disappear and they have to be done quietly. You'll have to tell your dad, but even he doesn't get any specifics. I'm sure Jerry will find out and that means Traci will know, but be careful you don't share too much information with her."

Andy wanted to snap back at him that she wasn't an idiot. She knew to keep her mouth shut and she had already thought about cleaning out the refrigerator and turning off the cable, but she thought better of it. Sam only wanted her safe. In her heart of hearts she still wondered why they were doing this. It was surely going to be an adventure and she had no doubt they would be instrumental in putting away some real bad guys, but this was not part of their job description. The whole idea probably scared her more than she wanted to admit but Sam wanted to do it and above all else, she wanted to be with Sam. If it meant serving drinks to drunks in a biker bar, living in a dumpy trailer, and spying on criminals to be able to be with him, then so be it.

They ran into Callahan again. The call that came in fit in the nuisance category, older woman, living alone, garbage dumping in her back lot. No reason to run sirens, but when a citizen had a problem, the police checked it out. "Police…, Ma'am you called with a problem?" Sam walked around the house as Andy knocked on the front door. The woman who answered the door was seventy if she was a day.

"Are you a police officer? I called the police."

"Ma'am, I'm Officer McNally, Metro Police. You reported illegal dumping. Is that correct?"

"A van, last night, stopped on the back road. I don't sleep real good. I couldn't see what they were doing, but this morning…there's a pile of trash back there in my field. You people need to do something about that." The lady was insistent.

"My partner is already checking in the back. I'll go look and then I'll be back and we can file the report. I will be back." Andy turned, went down the steps, and headed around the house. She had rounded the corner when she heard Sam.

"We have a body, McNally. Get the equipment bag." _This is getting to be a habit. We did this last week._

As much as Sam would have preferred keeping Andy away from Luke, when he called dispatch he requested Detective Callahan. This whole scene looked so similar to the body they had responded to last week; Luke was the appropriate detective to request.

Sam was pleased when Andy seemed to ignore Luke completely. It was as though he wasn't there.

-0-

_The meeting with Best, Boyd, and Snyder after shift, though pleasant enough, will deliver some unhappy news for Sam and Andy._

**As always your reviews and comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**() **_Andy's actions in the beginning of chapter three are directly related to the ultimate conclusion of this series. Unfortunately, they will not be explained for many chapters. In fact, their complete meaning won't be clear until Book Three. I applaud your sharp eyes._

**Chapter Four – A Time to Run for Cover**

Canvassing a neighborhood has its perks. Getting out of the patrol car, but not having to chase a fleeing felon is high on that list. The sun was making a bright appearance. The air was brisk but not bone chilling. The neighborhood had no loose vicious dogs, all good. The results of the canvas, not so good. No one, other than the lady who had reported a problem, saw anything. No one knew anything, except a dead body in their neighborhood scared the stuffin' out of them. The only consolation Andy could think of was the 'pile of trash' dumped in the lady's back field would be cleaned up.

When the partners arrived back at quarters they checked with Sgt. Best about the undercover operation, before they started on the lengthy process of entering the results of the canvas into the department's computers.

When Sam tapped on the door, Sgt. Best motioned them in. He began speaking when the partners were seated. "Sam, we will be pulling you off the street while Andy is in training. Tomorrow you two need to clear your desk. Make sure everything is up to date. This operation is going to take at least six months, maybe more. If anything, either of you have worked on, goes to court, thorough reports are imperative. After shift, Sam, I want you to drive Andy down to Buffalo." Sgt. Best turned to Andy. He expected to see excitement; instead, she looked shocked. "Andy, I contacted a friend with the department there. He has a brother who runs a bartender training class at their local community college. The class isn't currently being offered but the training facility is available. The set up is perfect."

"I leave tomorrow?" The hesitation was apparent in her voice. "Why Buffalo?"

"There is less chance of your training being noticed. The feeling is the stolen goods are not leaving the country. Why risk border searches with stolen property. Buffalo isn't that far but it is out of country."

"How long will I be there?" Sam said nothing. They hadn't spent a night apart since that first night they were together. He was more pragmatic than she, but he still wasn't looking forward to being separated.

"Probably two weeks and they are going to be busy ones. You will be given private instruction in the afternoons and then work in a bar every night. My understanding is you should be able to tend bar at the Hyatt when this guy is through with you."

"Oh," was her only response. She had thought she would be trained in town and be home with Sam every night. At least there would be a weekend when she could see him.

"I know fourteen straight days and nights of working are going to be exhausting but you will have a few days off after you get back to take care of personal matters." Sgt. Best turned to Sam. "Sam, you've been through this undercover preparation before. Just check in with me when you come in day after tomorrow. Anything else?"

Andy was so miserable she couldn't answer; Sam wasn't happy but at least he could speak. "I don't' think so, thanks, Frank." He stood, took Andy's arm, she finally stood, he opened the door and they left the office.

The door barely shut before, "I don't want to be away from you." The sadness in her eyes made Sam's heart clinch. He didn't want to be away from her either. The realities of his decision to go into this undercover weighed heavy on him. I was the right decision but it did not come without some pain.

"It won't be long. We'll be back together when it's over."

She shook her head and bit her lip. This was no fun.

**Their** love making that night was satisfying but it wasn't fun. Andy, felt like it was a desperate, if unsuccessful attempt to store up the touch and feel of him, and later when he lay sleeping and she lay sleepless beside him, she knew memories of his touch were just that, only memories. They were a poor substitute for the real thing.

Sam had fixed dinner that evening. Andy had packed. She kept coming into the kitchen to ask if he thought she should bring some item or other with her. She probably could have packed adequately without his input but she didn't want to be separated from him, not this evening and surely not for the next two weeks.

After dinner, as they sat together on the sofa, they had difficulty talking. Silence from Sam was not unusual, but Andy was such a chatter box, her silence was noticeable. Sam finally spoke.

"At least we have cell phones. You can call whenever you have time. You're going to be so busy you won't even have time to be homesick." Andy's answer was an admission she had not shared with Sam before.

"Every day at work, I know I can't touch you." She chuckled. "I can only think about touching you, but I have to be careful with that too." Her emotions were playing across her face, first a smile, then desire and finally remorse. "When I think about it I get such a desire. It's nearly painful. But two weeks…, I won't even see you. I know I can't stop this but I really don't want to be away from you. I really don't."

"Andy, it won't be forever. You'll see; you'll do fine." Sam tried to put as positive a face on the situation as possible. He wasn't going to be happy away from her either, but it had to be done. Sam reached over the back of the sofa, pulled his guitar into his lap, and began Willie Nelson's, Let it Be Me. He sang and watched Andy watch him, her, with the tears streaming down her face; her lips held tightly together to keep from sobbing.

He never meant to make her sad. Everything he did, he did with her in mind. He had intended to tell her just how important she was to him, and to tell her in song but her reaction told him singing wasn't going to do the trick tonight. The guitar went over the back of the sofa before he gathered her in his arms. "Please don't cry. You know I love you. I'd stay with you if I could. Just remember, when you think of me it will be because I'm here thinking of you. You can do that for me, can't you?" He kissed her hair, rubbed her back and rocked her.

"You're a good man, Sam Swarek. I'm sure I don't deserve you."

**The** next morning was hectic. They had to get ready for work, but the matter of getting all of Andy's things in the truck, before they left, took their attention as well. Andy didn't even have an opportunity to reflect on the time that would pass before she was in Sam's home again. When she saw Traci in the locker room she knew she had to tell her something. Today's activities would not draw much attention, but when Sam came to work tomorrow and Andy wasn't with him, questions would be asked. Andy put her hand on Traci's arm as she was about to exit the room. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Girlfriend, what is it, trouble in paradise?" She always marveled at how well Andy and Sam did. She was sure there were no two more different people on the planet.

"I'm going to be training out of town for a couple of weeks. Will you and Jerry keep an eye on Sam?"

"Whoa! Sam may be a rascal but his is not going to cheat on you. You don't have to worry about that. He can't see anyone but you, and where are you going?" Traci was amazed Andy could be worried.

"That is not what I meant! He's going to be lonesome. Take him to dinner, drive him home from the Penny, and look out for him."

"Oh, we can surely do that. Now, where are you going and what kind of training? I haven't heard anything about any training on the schedule."

"I really can't tell you. What I can tell you is it's in preparation for an operation Sam and I are going to be involved in soon." Andy hated being so vague but she figured Traci would know all about it soon enough.

"Our undercover team swings into action again. You don't seem like the type for all that high drama, but I guess with Sam around you're Wonder Woman." Traci liked being a cop. It was a good job with good benefits. The stuff Andy got into was just a little too dangerous for her taste but her friend seemed to thrive on it.

Andy chuckled at the comment before locking her arm with Traci's as the friends headed to Parade. "Thanks, Traci, and keep this to yourself."

"Silent as a tomb," with one finger over her lips.

The morning flew by. From the beginning, Andy had been in charge of doing reports. First, because she was the rookie and they got all the shit jobs and later because she did them faster. There was a third reason. Sam didn't like reports, Andy didn't mind and Andy loved Sam, very simple. Today, Sam pitched in, not because she couldn't have gotten them done, but rather because that was where Andy was and Sam wanted to be with her. Everything was finished by just after three when they went to check out with Frank. He saw them approaching his office and waved them in.

"All finished?"

"It should be complete. What Andy didn't do, she checked to see I had done right. I don't' know how the department lived with me before she joined to rescue me."

"Sam!" The flash of anger was apparent in her eyes.

"That's what good partners do. But you already knew that." Frank said.

"And I have a good partner, but it is fun to pull her chain once in a while." He really wanted to see some emotion from her other than sadness. He had been successful.

Frank got down to business with the last minute reminders. "Andy, you will be staying with a cop and his wife. These are good people. They will enjoy the company and you won't be in a strange town all alone. There are probably some home cooked meals thrown in. You have been identified as Carol Marcus. This will give you a good opportunity to get comfortable with your cover. They know you are a cop on special assignment but they should not acknowledge that to you or others. Both of them understand they are the first stop on your journey to a new identity. Your trainer knows only the name, that he is being paid by the city of Toronto, and not to ask any questions. If you must take your cell phone do not let it off your body. Let Sam know when you have completed training and he will come get you. Do you have any questions?"

"Gun and badge?" she was sure she knew the answer but she wanted it official.

"You are being paid, so officially you are on duty, but being in a foreign country, a gun is a bad idea. You have absolutely no use for your badge. Your Andy McNally identification needs to be left with Sam when he drops you off. You need it only for crossing the border and he will be with you both ways. You do have cash, right?"

"I got American not Canadian currency."

"Good thinking. Have a safe trip. We'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks, Frank." Sam added as he ushered her out of the sergeant's office. "Get changed, Sweetheart, and I'll meet you in the truck." He squeezed her arm before he headed to the men's locker room.

**He **sat in the truck with the door open while he waited for her. Her grace never failed to impress him. Today was no different. The moment she exited the station he spotted her. Her long hair falling around her shoulders, the tight jeans, the low cut sweater, so seductive but never cheap. She was a class act and today she had it all together. She shook her head, squared her shoulders, and headed for him. Whatever she was feeling, she was always the professional. Things were as they were. She could not change them; she would make the best of the situation. Sam would never know whether the outfit was to torment him or to fill the part into which she had been cast, either way, she looked… fine and he would keep that picture in his thoughts while they were apart.

-0-

_The trip to Buffalo will be a sad one but since it's only an hour or so away plus border crossing, the misery cant' last too long before the lovers bid each other 'adieu ', and Andy begins her adventures without him._

**Comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

_After I wrote Sam's actions in the parking lot, I worried that they might be viewed as a prelude to domestic abuse. In this incident he does use his superior strength, he issues implied threats, and he is domineering and possessive. The Sam we are accustomed too is kind, thoughtful and loving. Off duty he often follows her lead. Above all else, he does not want to lose her. That's kind of nice, but sometimes the man has to be the man. I hope you find his actions exciting. That was my purpose in writing them the way I did._

**Chapter Five – A Time to Run For Cover**

He stepped out of the truck as she approached. The look on his face was stern and when he raised his hand and pointed at her, she stopped in her tracks. "You need to go back inside and change." The rascal never cracked a smile.

She frowned, looked down at herself and then back up at him. "What's wrong with this, too hot for you?" If he wanted to play games, she was up for that.

"If you think I'm going to take you to meet perfect strangers dressed like that, you got another think coming." He couldn't back down now.

"Don't lie. You don't think you can drive all the way to Buffalo with this package in the truck and not have to stop to sample." She was advancing on him. "I'm looking out for you, admit it. You need some good memories to keep you warm while your main squeeze in hanging out in some bar at night, rather than home with you."

"Don't flatter yourself." He had only thought about her not being home with him. He really hadn't considered where she would be. His jealousy meter was swinging into high gear.

She knew she should stop. His last comment had been rude. She was getting to him but she couldn't quit. "Well, if you don't want it, I'll just keep my eye out for a 'sugar daddy'. Older men are kind of hot."

She didn't even see him move, his movements were that quick. If she had been a suspect he would have had her face in the gravel with his knee on her back. She was not a suspect. She was the woman he loved. She was his, and she was taunting him. His arm came out, grabbed her, turned her around, and pinned her to the truck. He pressed his body to hers. The look in his eyes was murderous and he was so close to her his breath brushed her face as he spoke. "You're mine! Don't forget it! There will be no other men. Do we understand each other? "

She managed to get a hand free. She stroked his cheek and watched as his whole face softened. Her shocked expression changed when she smiled, leaned in and pressed her lips to his and then pulled her head back. "I was playing. You have to know there's no one else. I never mean to make you so unhappy. I just get involved in the game and don't know when to stop."

"I know." He moved his head side to side as though questioning himself. "I know, but sometimes you just make me crazy." He stepped back, took her hand and pulled her away from the truck. "Hop in, Hot Stuff, I need to get you deposited so I can get back in town and start chasing girls."

"And what would you do if you caught one?" She knew he was teasing now.

"Damned if I know." She was rewarded with his winning smile.

**Andy** had made up her mind in the locker room; she only had an hour and a half, maybe two, before they were apart. She could be weepy and sad, and waste the time, or she could be happy for the time she had, and enjoy it. She chose happy. This had been a good day; they were together all of it. Yes, it had been work, but sitting at adjoining computers working toward a common goal was about as together as you could get with your clothes on. They had gone to a quiet little restaurant for lunch, sat together on one side of a booth and held hands while they waited for their food. They could have run back home for some alone time but that wasn't what they needed. They had been together twenty-four/seven for several months now. There were a few exceptions but very few and for short periods of time only. True, they were lovers but, they were so much more, more like two halves of a whole. An apple is beautiful and inviting, but cut in half and left lying on the counter, the cut side of both halves will discolor and dry. They were the apple, together: good and beautiful and happy. Cut apart they would look the same on the outside, but inside, discolored and dry.

**Andy** was quite capable of getting in the truck with no help from him, but he put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her into his seat anyway. He knew she wasn't happy just now, but she was putting on a happy face and he intended to do the same. She slid over as he got in, shut the door and started the truck. Before leaving the parking lot, Sam turned to her with a questioning look, "What are you doing way over there? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I'm no measuring genius," she looked down at their legs, "but there isn't over an inch separating us, now."

"That's about three inches too much for my taste." He put his arm around her and pulled. "Get over here." The truck pulled out into traffic and headed west before Sam spoke again. "Did I tell you how well I like that sweater?"

"Thank you."

"I sure hope it keeps you warm because it has a warming effect on me." She was smiling as he continued. "The view from where I'm sitting is very inviting. I figure when we get out of the city I can lean back, shut my eyes, pat around on you, and let the truck drive it's self."

"So, let me get this straight, you want to play grab ass, while the truck drives it's self?"

"I wasn't going to put it quite that way, but you can get actively involved if you want."

"And, when am I not actively involved?" They both knew she was never passive with him.

"Well…"

"And, about the truck thing…, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Detroit quite has that technology perfected yet."

Sam spoke in his shocked, urgent voice, "Gim'me my phone, I got to build a fire under them. I have a need they are not meeting."

"You find a rest area, I'll meet your need." He knew she could and would, but they had an appointment south of here, there was no time. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, and they rode in silent for a number of minutes. Andy broke the silence.

"What are you really going to be doing at work while I'm gone?"

"I'll spend hours getting to know the players. Narcotics Division has a lot in intel on the hoods running through the bar. Becoming familiar with the criminal activity of the bar crowd is going to be invaluable. The more information we have, the more apt we are to recognize the importance of comments we hear and actions we see. Undercover is funny, we'll spend most of our time just doing whatever job we have…, hanging around…listening. Until people accept you as part of the community you won't get much information. Knowing all the activities that are going on in and around the bar and knowing all the insiders will make stray comments more meaningful."

"So, you'll fill me in on all this information?" Andy didn't see how she was going to be able to be out of town for two weeks and still have time to do all the reading Sam said had to be done.

"That's the plan. We should be able to run you over the high spots with one long day at the station."

"Are you really going to send two weeks reading reports?" She knew what she was going to be doing would be more interesting that reading reports. "I don't envy you that job."

"I'll be meeting with Boyd and Snyder several times. I have to make sure our ID's are done and correct. We're going to have to have a place to stay. That's just the day time things. Tomorrow and Saturday nights I'll be at the bar listening to the band. Nights, I'm not at the bar, I'll be home learning the music. And, I have to get us a car running."

"What's wrong with the truck?"

"Too new and it's in my name. Pick-up musicians and their girlfriends don't have new vehicles."

"So, where are you getting the car from?"

"I'll look at government forfeitures and the impound lot for abandoned vehicles. I'll find something that I can get running."

"I forgot, you're a good mechanic, aren't you?"

"Good enough to get a clunker running and keep it running. You gonna' still love me when my pretty truck is parked at the station lot and we're riding in that clunker?"

"If you keep up with your homework, I don't care what you drive."

"I love a woman who has her priorities straight."

"Well then…, that explains it."

As they turned south and approached the skyway, Lake Ontario came into view. The next leg of their trip would be along the lake's west edge. If it weren't so cold so the windows could be rolled down, the smell of the shore and its various activities would have wafted through the truck as they rode. Andy remembered all those things about this area, because she had come this way with Luke before. With Luke, those things had seemed important. As it was, smells and scenery and location held little space in the partners thoughts as they smuggled closely, enjoying their contact. They didn't have much time left together. Tomorrow they could sleep, observe their surrounding, and think. Now, they just clung.

Nearing the United States border, Andy spoke. "Isn't this romantic? You're taking me to Niagara Falls and we aren't even married…, yet."

"And, when we are, I'll bring you back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"That'll give me another pleasant thought while we're separated." Andy changed the subject. "What do I tell immigration the purpose of my visit is? They always ask."

"You're coming into the country for department sponsored training. Basically, you tell the truth, without too many details. With your department identification, you aren't going to be asked much."

Sam was right, the crossing wasn't fast, lots of cars in front of them, but it was painless. The half hour trip south on Interstate 190 was faster than Andy would have liked. As they approached Buffalo, Sam put the address into the GPS. The giving of directions limited their conversation during the last alone time they would have for a while. The cocoon they had traveled in was breached by reality.

The GPS took them to a tree filled neighborhood with a mix of one and two story well-maintained homes. The neighborhood was established but not historic. The homes were nice but not lavish. They were in middle class America. Sam stopped at the curb, killed the ignition and turned to Andy. "Here we are. I understand the Captain and his wife are very nice people." It was definitely small talk, but an emotional scene, at this point in their journey, would only leave each of them unhappier than they already were.

"I'm sure they are. I asked Traci to keep an eye on you while I was gone."

"Andy, I'm not going to cheat on you. Why would you think that?" he was insulted but hid the fact well.

"What is wrong with you people?" Andy exclaimed, "That's the same think Traci said." Andy was frustrated with everyone's immediate impression that she didn't trust Sam. That was so, not the case. "I figured you would be lonesome while I'm gone, maybe have one more Scotch at the Penny than safe driving allowed. I wanted Jerry and her to take you out of eat, keep you from being alone all the time. I know I'm jealous sometimes, well…, all the time, but I trust you completely. I just don't want you to be unhappy."

Sam didn't know exactly how to respond, he was so filled with pride by her comments. "Thank you, I'll be fine, as fine as I can be with you gone. No one can take your place."

Now Andy didn't know what to say. She could feel the tears pushing at the corners of her eyes, and she didn't want to cry. "We should probably go in."

"Are you going to kiss me good-by now?"

"No, I'll walk back out with you before you leave." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought you were going to do that later." He was smiling.

"Oh, I am." Her smile was almost smug. "Oh, my… am I." He figured she probably wasn't kidding.

**-0-**

_Greetings and good-bys, and new experiences await the partners. The separation begins._

**Comments?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – A Time to Run For Cover**

Sam got her two suitcases from the back seat. She collected her carry on, hung her purse strap over her shoulder, and walked purposefully up the walk. The front door opened before she could push the bell. "Carol, welcome, Come on in. I'm Jenny Bishop. Joe is glued to the evening news." Jenny stepped aside and Andy stepped through the doorway. Sam had made it onto the porch by now and Jenny welcomed him as well. "Jenny Bishop, come on in and set those bags down, they look heavy."

"Yes ma'am, they are. You'd think she was leaving me permanently by the weight of the bags." Sam stepped through the door, put the bags on the tiled foyer floor and turned to the woman. "I'm Jimmy Teah, pleased to meet you. We really appreciate all you and the Captain are doing to help Carol get this training." He flashed his amazing smile. The smile and his nice manners earned him a fan immediately.

"Come on, Carol, let's get you settled in your room while Jimmy's still here to carry the bags up the stairs. By the time we get done, the news will be over and my husband can join us." She headed up the carpeted stairs near the end of the foyer. "Jimmy, we're glad to help and to tell the truth, I love company. This big old house is so empty now that the kids are grown and moved away. Joe has his job, about five more years of it before retirement. Me, I just have time on my hands."

The door was open to the bedroom at the front of the house. This is the room to which Jenny directed her guests. "This was my daughter's room. You are so feminine, the room suits you perfectly." Jenny said to Andy as she was opening the closet door. "There are spare hangers in here if you need them. An extra blanket is up on the shelf, along with a different style pillow, if the ones on the bed aren't to your liking."

"You've thought of everything. Thank you so much." Andy really liked this lady.

"You are more than welcome." She turned to Sam, "Jimmy, why don't you and I leave Carol alone for a bit so she can get settled." Jenny saw the panic in Andy's eyes the instant she suggested taking Jimmy away. "Honey, I'm not going to let him leave. You'll get an opportunity for a proper good-by. We're just going to see if Joe can be pried away from the TV for a while. Come down stairs when you're ready."

They were at the foot of the stairs before she spoke again. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"We left directly from work and drove straight down. We figured she would start tonight and probably needed to be here earlier rather than later, but, please don't go out of your way for us. We had a good lunch today."

"No trouble, I always cook like the family was still here rather than just Joe and me. If you would join us for supper you'll save Joe from leftovers. He'll be in your debt and you two can spend a little more time together. Actually, you're welcome to spend the night if you have time."

"I really need to get back to Toronto. Is that offer good if I can make some time next weekend?" he wasn't looking forward to two whole weeks not seeing Andy.

"It certainly is. That would give Carol something to look forward too."

"Jenny, please don't tell her any of our conversation. I don't know for sure I can make it and if I can, I really would like to surprise her."

"It's our little secret." She winked and patted Sam on the arm.

"Jenny Bishop, who is this man you're patting around on?" The Captain walked purposefully toward Sam and extended his hand. "I'm Joe Bishop, welcome to our home, you are…?"

Sam took the man's hand, "Jimmy Teah, pleased to meet you Captain Bishop. Your wife and I were sharing secrets, hope you don't mind."

"It'll give her something to think about. Are you staying for dinner? My lovely wife is a top notch cook."

"If we aren't imposing, I'd love to." Sam raised his voice, "An…, Carol, come eat. Jenny has dinner ready and I'm starving." Sam prided himself in his ability to take on another identity and not be discovered. He had almost called Andy's name out in front of strangers. He had some work to do in that quarter.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. "Did you say food? The good smells have my mouth watering."

The table had been set in the breakfast nook, just off the kitchen. "We could eat in the dining room if you like." Jenny apologized for the informal setting.

"This is perfect. I makes me feel at home."

"This is your home, at least for the next couple of weeks." Jenny replied. "Carol will you help me serve the food. Joe, get drinks. Jimmy…, well… just stand around and act like a guest."

"Does that mean I don't have to do the dishes?" Sam teased.

"Nobody does the dishes in our house since I tore the kitchen up getting Jenny a dishwasher installed. When the kids were home we had several dishwashers even if the new one does complain less."

Sam's comment was spontaneous and took Andy completely by surprise. "See, what we have to look forward to, Carol?"

Andy's only response was a smile. They really hadn't talked about children. With her family experiences, she wondered if she even wanted to take the risk. Her mother abandoned her and her father was an alcoholic, what genetic pattern was she carrying?

"Children are a blessing. I'm waiting for grandbabies to spoil." Jenny was the model of that mother Andy never had.

All preparation tasks were completed; the foursome sat and enjoyed the meal. Sam and Andy were both good eaters, lunch had been a long time ago, and Joe was right, Jenny was a top notch cook. Conversation was limited; Jenny and Joe knew not to ask their guests personal questions, and since they had no shared experiences, topics of conversation were very limited.

Sam and Andy were seated together on one side of the booth. There was plenty of room to sit not touching, but when Andy slid into the booth after Sam, she didn't stop until her leg was next to his. Her hand rested on his leg as she ate. It appeared above the table when she had to use her knife and immediately resumed its spot on his leg. He rested his hand on hers often during the course of the meal.

As the group was serving themselves the rice pudding for desert, the door bell rang. "That must be Steven. Carol, tonight he is planning on introducing you to the bartender you will be working with this weekend," Joe spoke as he rose from the booth and left the room.

"Aren't you glad you stayed for dinner? This way you get to meet the man Carol will be spending so much time with. I'm sure you must have wondered about him." In addition to being a good cook, Sam was sure she must be a mind reader.

"Am I that obvious, Jenny?" Sam asked. He hadn't mentioned his concern and wondered how she had read him this quick.

"You're a man and I've seen the way you look at Carol. The rest was only logical." She left the table to get another place setting and pull up a chair at the end of the booth for Joe's brother.

Steven couldn't have been more different than his brother, where Joe was fit and trim, even robust for a mature man, Steven was rotund and appeared to be out of shape. His smile was genuine, his face jolly and his handshake firm, but he looked like a grandfather. Andy admitted her jealousy, Sam tried to deny his. There was no need to worry here. If Sam could have designed Andy's trainer, the man would not have been this benign. Sam was going to miss her, but he was not going to worry about her. Behind the bar she would take care of herself and her instructor and hosts were all better than he had hoped.

"Steven, let me introduce your new student. This is Carol Marcus; the gentleman with her is Jimmy Teah." Joe gestured to the seated couple before continuing. "Jenny has set you a place. I assume you're staying to eat."

"Of course," he addressed his brother first and then turned to the guests. "Carol I look forward to working with such a lovely lady." He looked at Sam and spoke, "Jimmy, is Carol your…."

"Yes, she is." Sam did not allow the completion of the question. Andy was everything to him. It didn't make any difference what relationship Steven assumed.

"Well, I will take especially good care of her. I am very selective where I put my female students. With a full class, I can put teams in one location. They look out for each other. With individual ladies, they get special placement."

"She's a very competent lady, my Carol is, but we all need someone looking out for us, thank you." When they finished their desert, Andy go up, collected Sam's dirty dishes and her own before going to put them in the dishwasher. Sam gathered Joe and Jenny's dishes.

"Jimmy, you don't have to do that."

"Jenny, you cooked, the least I can do is put your dishes in the machine." Sam joined Andy. When they were finished, he returned to the booth. Andy slid in next to him; he turned, pulled her back into his chest and brought his arms around to hold her against him. They sat that way for ten or more minutes while Steven ate and talked about Andy's training schedule. Finally Sam spoke again, "Sweetheart, I really need to get on the road. Come outside and see me off while Steven finishes his dinner. It looks like you still have some things to do before your evening is done." The couple stood. "Jenny, the dinner was spectacular. Joe, I appreciate you taking care of my girl. And, Steven, get her trained good. She is going to be putting those skills to use when you're done."

"You bet ya'," "Thanks" "Thank You, Jimmy, anytime." The responses followed them out of the room. Sam took Andy's hand as they walked toward the front door. He flipped the porch light off as they exited the house. As soon as they left the porch he dropped her hand, put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. They walked out into the street and to the driver's door of the truck. He unlocked and opened the door. Andy slid in, he followed. As soon as the door was shut he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. The little meowing sounds she made were almost his undoing. Their desire was a constant; the separation hanging over them only intensified it. She started on his belt immediately, unbuttoned his jeans and began on his zipper when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Sam asked Andy as she was shinning out of her jeans.

"Somebody turned off the porch light. It would be a shame to waste such a good idea." The red sweater came over her head. The light was poor but the black lace was not lost on Sam.

"Oh, hell."

The inside of the truck hadn't gotten any bigger since the grocery store parking lot, but tonight was not a game and not a dare. Tonight was almost desperation, hot, heavy and fast. After… they clung together trying to soak up that last little bit of pleasure and satisfaction. They would survive…no doubt, but tonight, standing alone in Joe and Jenny's front yard, watching Sam drive away was going to be a heart breaker.

"I love you." His admission brought a tear to her eye but she brushed it away.

"I know you do. That's what's going to get me through these next two weeks. "

"That... and our not getting arrested." The afterglow had him almost giddy. He would start missing her the moment he drove away, but she was here now and she was fun to touch and fun to play with and fun to be with.

"Just flash your badge and explain you're frisking a suspect."

"Andy that was more like exploring body cavities."

"And a fine job you did. Checking every where's necessary sometimes." Her tone said 'that's obvious', "And, you would have been wearing latex if you hadn't known how clean I was. I'm sure an officer would understand."

"Why didn't I think of that when I was single?" He knew the answer; there was never anyone like Andy. "Do you have your clothes on yet? I can't hang around out here in the dark with a naked lady. My girl might catch me."

"We wouldn't want that to happen, it would break her heart. I know, for a fact, she loves you."

"I know that too." He sighed, "We need to get going."

"If you kiss me again, I promise I'll leave your zipper alone."

"If you promise." He kissed her. She slid out of his arms, opened her door and got out of the truck.

She leaned back in, reach out to put her hand on his leg and spoke, "I do love you so. My life has no joy without you."

He leaned over, put his hand under her chin, "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her before straightening up in the seat. She stepped back, shut the door and moved back to the sidewalk. With her arms folded across her chest, her lips pressed firmly together to keep from crying, she watched him start the truck, wave and then pull out into the street. She could no longer see his tail lights before she turned, returned to the house and headed up the stairs.

She was not anxious to wash him off her but she had places to go and people to meet tonight. Smelling of her lover probably wouldn't give the best impression. When her quick shower was complete, she had on clean clothes and fresh make-up, she went back downstairs. Let the training begin.

**-0-**

**Comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Make no mistake; this story is about Andy's love for Sam, her unequivocal, unlimited love for him. When she says, 'My life has no joy without you', that is exactly what she means. Sam loves her and cares for her. He is the ideal man, but the story is about her love for him. She will tease and torment him from time to time. There are instances where he is jealous and forceful with her but the story always boils down to how she feels about him. _

**Chapter Seven – A Time to Run For Cover**

The Crescent Moon was located in what Andy would consider the edge of a commercial district. Although the bar was in a two story building, the adjacent building was taller. There was a major bank at the other end of the street. The lot on the side street behind the bar was paved for parking. It was probably used by office workers during the week, but by eight o'clock on a Thursday night it was the parking place of choice for bar patrons just arriving for a few drinks. From the parking lot, the rear entrance was small but inviting. "There will be more patrons in the bar than you would expect from the cars in this lot. This place is slammed, starting at about 4PM during the week. The bosses come in early, their office staff follows. Serious drinkers who have no one at home waiting, or weren't able to connect with someone earlier are still in the place. Sometimes I'm amazed by the number."

"So, the place is winding down for the night?"

"Not at all, this is just a lull in the evening. All bars have times like this. By nine, the evening crowd will start arriving and build until about midnight. The place closes at three on the weekends. Tomorrow night you and Rodney will be calling 'Last call for alcohol' to a fairly decent crowd." Steven's comments stopped as they waited at the end of the bar for the bartender to finish with the customer he was talking with.

The man behind the bar was mid thirties, fairly tall, with a great body: slim but not skinny, muscled but not gigantic, tan with beautiful dark hair and a killer smile. Andy didn't think Sam was going to get much of a physical description on this guy. She had her man, but she could see where Sam might not be excited to see her work alongside this hunk. Rodney finished his conversation, turned toward them and smiled in recognition. As he approached, "Steven, I've been expecting you. I see you have my assistant with you." He directed his attention to Andy. "If you're half as good a worker as you are a looker, this weekend should be interesting. I'm Rodney Carter, Rodney to the patrons, Rod to my friends, you are?"

"Carol Marcus pleased to meet you. I am a good worker and I'm here to learn from you."

Steven interrupted, "Carol, I'm going to sit here at the bar and have a couple of drinks. If you have questions, don't hesitate. We will stay an hour or so to let you get familiar with what you will have to do tomorrow night. Rodney is a patient instructor." Steven stopped talking, sat on a bar stool and let Andy and her trainer get acquainted.

Andy was directed to the aprons and then for the next half hour she just followed the bartender around and listened to his explaining what he was doing and how he did it. Gradually he had her opening bottles of beer, pulling drafts and making simple hi-balls. Before she knew it Steven was motioning her over to the end of the bar where he sat. "Carol, the hour has worked it's self into over two. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too, whether you realize it or not. Have you and Rodney decided what time he wants you to report tomorrow night?"

"Let me ask him and say my good nights." She moved back to where Rodney was working. "I think I've kept Steven out past his bed time. The time has just flown, and I've already learned a ton. What time do you want me tomorrow?"

"If you can be here by eight again you can help me get stocked up and ready. We'll have a busy night." They talked for several more minutes before Andy turned and headed for the end of the bar.

"Now that I've slowed down, I think I probably am exhausted. I've been on the go since six this morning." Andy talked as she and Steven exited the bar and walked across the parking lot to his car.

"You need to sleep in as late as you can. I'll pick you up about one. We'll go to the classroom and work there for about three hours before I bring you back home. If you can nap before supper you'll be glad you did before the night shift is over. I know, at the Crescent Moon, each shift cleans up and restocks the coolers before they leave. You probably won't get out before 4AM. Remember, comfortable shoes are a must."

The porch light was on when Steven returned her to Jenny and Joe's. There was a light spilling into the foyer; Andy could see it when she rang the front door bell. Jenny opened the door. "Honey, you could have come on in, the door wasn't locked. You must treat our home as your own while you're here."

"Thank you, I didn't just want to barge in." Andy said.

"I left a key on your night stand. We usually are in bed by eleven. Come on back to the den. Joe wants to talk to you about your getting to work and back." Jenny turned and walked away, Andy followed. Joe was engrossed in a drama on TV. The women sat.

As soon as the commercial began Joe turned to Andy. "You'd think I'd get enough police work in my job, but this show has me hooked." He shrugged before continuing. "I wanted to tell you the arrangements I've made for you to get to work and back. Along with the key Jenny left for you in your room, there's the number for the direct line to Dispatch. One of the perks of rank, you call, talk to Simpson or Zuwecki, they'll send a plain clothes to pick you up."

When Andy got to her room she considered calling Sam, but it was past eleven. He's day had been as long as hers, he was probably asleep, she did not call. The bed was comfortable, sleep claimed her quickly. When she awoke on Friday, she could recall no dreams.

She was first aware of light creeping into the room by seven, but Steven's admonition came to mind, she rolled over, covered her eyes and went back to sleep. It was nine when she checked the bedside clock. She was really awake and weary of the bed. Andy slipped her feet out from under the covers and sat on the bed's edge. The bathroom was calling, that took top priority, but Sam filled her thoughts.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," greeted her call.

"Sam."

"So, how was last night?"

"Good, I'm going to be busy, but I'd go crazy if I wasn't. I miss you."

"I know, but this is important. The two weeks will be over before you know it." He reassured.

"What are you doing today?" Small talk was hard, crying was out, and 'I miss you' can be said only so many times.

"I'm finding us a car. We'll have new wheels when you get back." Sam was being as upbeat as he could. It helped.

"You're going to make me ride around in a dog, aren't you?" she teased.

"You might be surprised what I find. I am going to keep you guessing, you know." He chuckled, "That's part of my allure."

"Let's not talk allure, I slept alone last night." She said.

"This may surprise you, but my bed was as empty as yours."

She knew he loved her. She knew he didn't look at other women. She knew he did not cheat, but the thought of him touching another woman, much less being in bed with one, made Andy physically sick. She shook her head to get rid of the image. "I love you, being apart is really hard," she finally said.

"I know, Baby." He paused, but she said nothing so he continued. "Do you have studying to do yet?"

Their conversation continued for another five or so minutes. By the time they said good-by even Andy had run out of aimless chatter. She said she would call again tomorrow. After making her bed and getting dressed, she went in search of Jenny. She was on the back porch drinking coffee. Andy got a cup and joined her.

Jenny was the embodiment of what Andy thought a mother should be to an adult daughter. Their conversation began with the mundane, how was the bed, etc.? But before their conversation was over they had discussed love, life and the latest fashion; equals, but with one female far more experienced than the other.

It was just past eleven when the women came back in the house. "Carol, let's fix lunch. I only had a couple of pieces of toast with Joe early this morning and you have had nothing to eat. You must be starved." Andy admitted she was hungry. The salad greens and boiled eggs came out of the refrigerator along with leftover meat from dinner.

Steven called at noon. Since Andy was up, dressed, and fed, Steven picked her up at twelve thirty rather than waiting later. The room they spent the afternoon in looked like a classroom: teacher's desk, student desks, whiteboard. The bar running the full length of one side told even the most casual observer, this was no regular classroom. They spent the afternoon behind the bar, Steven talking, Andy listening and practicing. She left the room four hours later with a copy of Bartending 101 by Steven Bishop tucked under her arm. Her assignment, in her spare time, was to become familiar with the different classes of liquors. Steven explained, "I know it seems like a bartender just serves drinks, but a good bartender understands the origins of the contents in those bottles, too. It's that knowledge and experience that leads to new drinks and new ways to serve them."

"I don't think Carol Marcus is going to be coming up with many new drink combinations where I'm planning on working." Andy said. "But, you never know when something you know can come in handy."

"Of course, I don't know exactly what you'll be doing with this training, and have been instructed not to ask, but I wouldn't want you to be ill prepared for whatever because I didn't do my job."

"Thanks for your concern…and discretion. You can never be over prepared for a new assignment." Andy noticed they were pulling up in from of Joe and Jenny's.

"Since you'll have a long night, call me when you're ready. The length of our training tomorrow will depend on how much energy you have left for school. Remember comfortable shoes, you're going to be on your feet and moving for lots of hours tonight." Steven reminded Andy of a mother hen and it was endearing. He had her back in his own way.

"Thanks, Steven, I'll call." She walked briskly up the path and entered the house without knocking. Jenny had said to treat this home like her own, she was trying. She walked toward the back of the house to let her hostess know she was home, before heading upstairs to nap. She really just wanted some privacy so she could call Sam. Common courtesy required she wait just a little bit longer.

"That's quite a classroom, isn't it?" Jenny said when Andy went into the kitchen.

"Quite! I'm going upstairs to rest. Can I help you with anything before that?"

"Absolutely not! You really aren't adding one bit of work to my day. You're here to learn bartending and I get the pleasure of a little girl talk. This is a win-win situation. Go get your nap. What time do you need to be at work?"

"I need to be there at eight. What time is dinner?" Andy asked.

"Your dinner is whenever you get up. If we eat before you're up, I'll fix you a plate and leave it in the oven to stay warm."

"Jenny you don't need to do that."

"I know, but I'm going to. Get upstairs and rest. Your busy day isn't half over yet." Jenny replied. The look on her face told Andy that arguing was a waste of time. Andy smiled, turned and headed for the stairs. The phone was out of her pocket before she made it to her room. She said she would call tomorrow but that was way too long to wait.

"How's my girl doing?"

"I'm good. I'm going to crawl into bed and dream about my man."

"You are? Wet dreams?"

"You never can tell. Just thinking about him turns me on."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell him about me."

"I don't think so. He'd probably get jealous."

"With good reason."

"Absolutely, with good reason," she agreed, "I'm going clubbing tonight, how about you?"

"Probably not clubbing, but I am meeting the guys at the Penny later. Jerry says since I'm a bachelor again for a couple of weeks they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Sam, you're a bachelor whether I'm in town or not."

"No, Andy, I haven't been a bachelor for months now, whether you're in town or not. Most married guys I know aren't as committed as I am."

"I love you too."

"I know you do. Now go crawl in that bed and start those sweet dreams. You gotta be your best for your big night."

"Bye Sam."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Love."

-0-

_It's hard to write about them when they aren't together. Sorry for the long break in the action._

**Comments?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – A Time to Run For Cover**

The car parked outside was a black four door sedan. The porch light illuminated the car enough to identify it, but the driver was just a shadow sitting behind the wheel. The D's back home drove very similar cars. There must be a rule in the universal cop manual that said unmarked police cars had to have four doors, be big and plain. No wonder the only bad guys that ever got snuck up on were the novices and truly stupid ones. As she approached the vehicle the dome light came on, the driver's door opened and the driver stood up next to the car and looked at her. She stopped dead in her tracks, blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Luke?"

"No, but close. You must be Carol." The driver rounded the front of the car as he spoke. The voice was different but the physical resemblance was uncanny. "Duke Muldane, have we met before? You look very familiar." He opened the passenger door as she approached.

"I don't believe so. I'm Carol Marcus. You look a lot like a guy at work. I couldn't figure what he would be doing here."

"He a detective?" Duke asked.

"He wears a suit to work." She hated to lie but telling the truth wasn't in the cards. She had to get used to that. "So your important work for this evening is driving a bartender to work? How did you get relegated to chauffer duty?"

"If you're a guest of Captain Bishop, you're a very special bartender. Besides, I don't get good looking passengers in my front seat very often. This assignment has unexpected perks." Andy got in the car. Detective Muldane returned to his seat and started the car. "Where to Carol?"

"The Crescent Moon, downtown. Do you know the place?" Andy was fine as long as she didn't look at her driver. He did not sound like Luke but she was going to avoid looking at him. She didn't know exactly what her feelings were in the area of Luke. What she did know was she didn't need him taking up any space in her thoughts.

"That's an interesting place. The day and early evening crowd is very heavy with business types. Business conducted over a few drinks during working hours. After work, the offices nearby pour in for wind down and maybe a little hook up action. The night crowd has a whole different agenda. The over thirties are way too old. Alcohol may be the only thing being served from the bar but it's not the only drug available in the place. At least that's what we suspect. Just be careful."

"Thanks, I will. I'm probably going to be in over my head most of the evening. I'm not a bartender yet, just a bartender in training."

"Let me give you my card. You just call me if anyone gives you a hard time. I'll come protect you."

"Like a knight in shining armor?" She put his card in her pocket.

"Exactly." He laughed at her joke. It was much later, when Andy was reflecting on this conversation, that she realized this incident was so like Luke offering to protect her from Sam in the very beginning. She had taken him up on his offer. What a mess that had gotten her into.

"Are you working until closing?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be here until 4:30AM"

"Then I won't see you again tonight but I have to work tomorrow night. I'll probably see you then. And, Carol, it you want to go out for a drink or something while you're in town, it would be my pleasure." She made the mistake of looking at him. That Luke smile greeted her. She hurried out of the car.

"I'm not going to have time for any social activities, but thanks for the offer. And thanks for the ride. Have a good evening." She closed the car door and scurried into the bar. She stowed her purse in the cabinet, got her apron on and waited for Rodney's directions. She hoped the evening would be as busy as he had promised. The Luke sighting had creeped her out and Sam was a long way away.

"Glad to see you. You ready for a big night?"

"I am. What do you want me to do?" Andy asked.

"Fill the beer coolers first. The brands are separated. If you can't tell what goes where, ask. When we get busy I pull and open bottles without looking. Everything has its place."

"The beer's in the cooler in the back?"

"It is, and Carol, when you get done with that, take the clip out of your hair. A bartender lives on tips. We don't sell sex here but we do sell dreams, the better looking the bartender, the better the tips. You'll have the guys drooling on the bar tonight. Hell, I'll probably end up being your assistant before this evening is over."

"I doubt it, but we'll see." Andy grinned at her instructor and headed toward the back room.

The evening was everything promised and more. The whole thing was a blur. Andy had been hit on so many times she lost track. The same polite refusals over and over. The guys who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer eventually ended up simply being ignored. The outside signs were switched off by 3AM but it was nearly four before the last customer had been escorted to the door and the door locked behind him.

"Vodka, Gin, Scotch, Bourbon, beer, what do you really drink?" Rodney was back behind the bar putting a couple of cubes in a high ball glass as he asked.

"Scotch on the rocks, sometimes a beer, why?" Andy answered.

"Because the bartender is fixing you a real drink, my after work ritual. I take five minutes, prop my feet up and catch my breath." He reached for another glass. "One Scotch on the rocks coming up, grab a table and take a load off." Andy picked the table nearest the end of the bar and sat. Rodney put the drinks on a tray, added the tip jars and delivered it all to the table before he collapsed into a chair, put his feet on another and leaned back. "You spent the afternoon in the classroom with Steven, didn't you?"

"I did."

"I could tell. Steven knows every trick in the book. Pay close attention to what he says. He'll make you better, faster than any trainer I know."

"I will. I have a question for you; do you ever hook up with anybody you meet here?" She asked.

"I certainly could, but I got a sweetie. You looking for company?"

"Not at all, the love of my life is back home. He's irreplaceable. I was just wondering." She sat, sipped her drink and let its sedative powers relax her. This had been quite a night. It finally dawned on her she hadn't called for a ride and she sprung up from her seat and began fishing her cell phone from her pocket. "I forgot to call for a ride. I'm too tired to think." As she flipped her phone open Rodney spoke.

"Don't do that. My sweetie picks me up. We'll drop you off tonight. Besides I'd like you two to meet."

"Thanks Rodney, help me to remember tomorrow night. One ride home is appreciated. More than that becomes an imposition."

The clean up and restocking didn't take long; as Andy had been working on it from the minute they served the last drink. By the time the call came that their ride was waiting in the parking lot Andy was dead on her feet. The ride home was quick. She took the world's fastest shower before falling into bed. She was asleep before her head made full contact with the pillow.

The room was dark when she opening her eyes. The digital clock on the night stand said 12:14. Andy knew she hadn't gotten to bed until after 5AM and she had been as tired as she ever remembered being but there was no way she had slept nineteen hours. She sat up, reached for her cell phone and flipped it open, Saturday, 12:15PM. It was lunch time and her bedroom was black as pitch. Her eyes were getting accustomed to the dark and now when she looked toward the window she could see the light sneaking around its edges. She got out of bed and walked toward the window. Pulling the curtains back and placing her hand where the glass was supposed to be she felt the aluminum foil. Andy smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Jenny had to be the most thoughtful person around. She wondered if Jenny's kids realized just how special their mother was and how many people were out there that would gladly trade theirs for her.

The light in the bathroom told the tale. The dark circles under her eyes were a clear indication of too little sleep after a day that stretched on way to long. Make-up would cover most of it and she would get used to the hours. These hours were going to be her life very soon. That she accepted..., the man who answered her call was going to be her life again very soon, as well, and that thought brought a smile to her face.

"Sleeping Beauty has arising. How was it?"

"Long…, how are you today?"

"Better now…. even if I'm covered with grease."

"You're working on our new car. So, what is it?"

"You haven't been up long enough to sneak that one past me. You know it's a surprise and I intend to keep it that way.

"Be that way, I was going to tell you about the hot bartender I worked with last night and all the guys that hit on me, but maybe I won't. If you aren't going to share, why should I?"

"Andy if you weren't planning on torturing me with all the details you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"I wasn't planning on torturing you. I just though you would be interested in how my night went, but if you don't want to know..."

"McNally!"

"Oops…guess I better start talking, huh?"

"I never thought I'd be begging you to talk, but it seems I am. I'm listening."

"Well…, Rodney, that's the bartender, told me to take the clip out of my hair. He said the better I looked the more tips we would make. It worked. I came home with a wad. But anyway, I have never declined so many offers in my life. At nine, the offers were just for a drink and requests for my phone number but by 1 AM the offers were more detailed, if you know what I mean?"

"I'm a guy; of course I know what you mean." If jealousy was a sound, she heard it.

"I'm just saying…"

"So, did you tell them you were taken?"

"Rodney says saying that is bad for tips, you have to put them off without shutting the door."

"I see, so what did you say?" He trusted her but he didn't like the idea of her being put to the test over and over again.

"Early in the evening I tried, 'check with me later', but when they kept checking back I finally said the boss would fire me if he caught me hooking up with the customers. That sort of worked. Guys stopped asking for my number and started giving me theirs. I had a pocket full of business cards and cocktail napkins by the end of the evening." She thought she heard his chuckle but maybe that was wishful thinking.

"What did you do with them?"

"I thought about starting a scrap book but then I didn't think you'd allow it in the house so I threw them away."

"When did I get elevated to the position of allowing or not allowing things in your life? Am I that controlling?"

"No, but Sam, think about it. Are you going to let me display it on the coffee table? How about sharing it with your friends when they come over? I don't think so."

"You have a point there. What about Rod…ney, hot bartender?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" She had him hooked now. She knew it, but a little reluctance on her part would just increase the value of the punch line.

"Yes, I want to know."

"If you insist, he has beautiful dark hair and a tan to die for. I bet he goes to the salon. He has to be spending some time in the gym as well. His build is great, nice muscles but not bulging. You probably don't want to know but he has a nice ass, too. Oh, I forgot his smile. It'll knock you out and his eyes are dark and smoky. He is the total package."

"I see." The jealousy was gone, replaced by resignation.

"I got a ride home with him last night."

"I see."

"But don't worry, Sam, he has someone. He and Ralph make a handsome couple." She put her thumb over the microphone on her cell. She had to laugh and didn't think Sam would appreciate her braying like a jackass at his expense.

"You have your finger over the mike, don't you? I bet you're laughing so hard the tears are running down your face. Just know, Andy, I owe you one and I'm a stickler about paying my bills." He paused for a bit but she said nothing. "Still laughing so hard you can't speak? I'm going to hang up now. Call me when you can talk." That got her attention, sort of.

"Sam!" followed by peals of laughter, "I love you, don't hang up." More laughter, "I'm sorry," more laughter, "I really am."

"The sex would be great right now, wouldn't it, if you were here?" Her laughter was silenced. "I'd hold you down to punish you for tormenting me and to get you to stop laughing and then I'd kiss you. You'd stop laughing and get that look in your eyes. Looking at you, under me and all soft eyed, I'd realize just how important you are to me and how I'd feel if I ever lost you. It's always good but now would be special…, if you were here."

"Sam."

"I know."

"I do love you."

"I know you do, Andy, I know. Call me later if you have time."

"I'll make time."

"Until then."

**-0-**

_My apologies to Rodney and Ralph, I've know them all my life and they are a great couple. I chuckle at the number of times I've seen women stop in their tracks and drool when they first see Rodney. I just smile and keep my own council. They don't have a chance but who am I to dash their hopes._

_As for Sam and Andy, just more frustrated desire. The separation will end but before that the agony continues._

**Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – A Time to Run For Cover**

"Bye." She shut the phone and put it back on the night stand. He was so much fun to tease. She never taunted him maliciously. Actually she had no good explanation for doing it at all. Maybe she couldn't believe her good luck in having him. One thing the teasing did, she always got a reaction. He never ignored the taunts. It was probably an extreme way to be assured he cared but it was her way. Without her prodding he was quiet and calm, always attentive, but in a subdued way, always in control. She couldn't get him to lose control but she could get him close. He was right, the love making then had an edge, an urgency, almost desperation; it was in a class all its own.

Andy got dressed finally and went down stairs. The smells of food cooking had been calling her since she woke up. She couldn't remember eating anything but some bar peanuts since dinner last night. She was starving.

"What a beautiful dress. You've been to church. When did you manage to cook all this?" Andy asked.

"Thank you for the compliment. Yes, we've been to church and I put the food in the oven to cook before we left. You look tired. How was last night?"

"Fine… long…tiring…I sit quite a bit in my regular job. Being on my feet for eight hours is going to take a bit of getting used to." Andy said.

"I bet it is." Jenny replied.

"Jenny?" Andy's tone was apologetic. "I hate to be a pain but… when is dinner going to be ready? I'm starving."

"I'm sorry, Carol. I should have known that. The salad is already on the table. Go have a bowl. That may take the edge off." Jenny made a sweeping motion to send Andy toward the table. "When you're finished, you can come help me put dinner on the table." Andy didn't have to be told twice.

The salad was good but it reminded her of a kiss. Nice, but it would never replace the full meal. She was ready for more. Her salad bowl went in the dishwasher before she began helping put the meal on the table. Jenny went to call Joe to dinner.

Everyone must have been hungry because the conversation during dinner was limited to 'please' and 'thank you' but by the time they got to the fresh fruit for dessert it seemed to be appropriate to ask the question Andy had been toying with since last night. "Joe, the detective who gave me a ride last night said something about drug sales in the Crescent Moon. I saw nothing suspicious last night. I was busy but I watched when I could."

Joe laughed before he replied. "Carol, you sort of blow your cover with questions like that."

"Good thing I asked you and not someone else, isn't it?"

"Good thing, but yes we have some intel to that effect. We don't have a UC in the club but the information we get from CI's is pretty reliable." Joe paused for a moment, thinking. "You rode with Duke last night?"

"He gave me a ride to work." Andy said.

"He's a good detective, a workaholic, but really good at his job. I doubt he has much of a social life. He works all the time. Did he give you his card?"

"He did."

"If you do see anything of note, give him a call. Too many of the homicides we have in the city can be traced straight back to the drug trade." Joe said.

Andy thought about Joe's comments. She wouldn't mind calling Duke but she would really rather not see him. She didn't understand exactly why she was so adverse to looking at Luke. If she thought about it for a while she could probably figure it out but devoting anytime to that subject held no appeal.

After dinner clean up, she called Steven. "Carol, how was last night?"

"It really went well. We were so busy; I don't think I've caught my breath yet. Rodney did complement me….and you on some of the things you taught me how to do yesterday. He speaks of you highly."

"I've known him a long time. Did you meet his friend?"

"They brought me home last night." Andy responded.

"I didn't mention that to you before. I didn't know what your attitude would be and Rodney keeps his private live very private. He must trust you to introduce you to Ralph." Steven said.

"They seem to be a nice couple. I don't like people who take advantage of others. Other than that I try to mind my own business."

"Good philosophy, if I sent you back to bed now could you sleep?"

"I'm sure I could but I haven't even looked at that material you sent home with me yesterday. Shouldn't we be practicing or something?"

"You'll get more and better practice with Rodney than I could ever give you in the classroom. I wasn't thinking when I even suggested class today. Get some sleep. You need to be well rested before tonight."

"Sleep sure sounds good."

"Great! But tomorrow we have to spend some time in class." Steven paused, considering whether to lay her schedule out for her now or not. He decided to go ahead. "After tonight, you won't be in the Crescent Moon until next weekend. During the week, I have you scheduled in several nice hotel bars. Tomorrow we will concentrate on drinks served in stemmed glasses. Tomorrow night you will get some live experience with them. The pace will slow down and the hours won't be quite so long. Call me tomorrow. Get some sleep and have a good night."

"Thanks Steven, bye." If she turned the light off in her room it would be wonderfully dark and she was tired. She considered going downstairs to tell Jenny she would be sleeping but she lacked the energy. She set the bedside clock for 6:30PM, dropped her clothes on the rug next to the bed and slid under the covers. The ringing of the alarm was the next thing she was aware of. She turned it off, sat up in bed and tried to figure out where she was. Her plans for the evening came rushing back and she realized how much she had to do and how little time she had. The alarm had been set just in case she slept. She had no idea she would be able to stay asleep this long. Her planned call to Sam would have to wait until later. The disappointment flowed over her but she had no time to entertain her loss. Make-up, clothes, food, ride and work would have to be taken care of first.

A soon as she made her way around the end of the bar she waved to Rodney, grabbed her apron and headed to the cooler. It was still ten minutes before eight, the place was nearly empty and the cooler offered some privacy.

"I was beginning to worry about you. Is everything OK?" Sam asked.

"I'm just running late. I slept all afternoon. Sorry, I should have called earlier."

"I shouldn't have said that. I know you have a busy schedule. So you got to sleep this afternoon? Did you get a day off school?"

"I did and it was wonderful. I feel like tackling a busy night."

"Yeah, getting guy's phone numbers." Sam teased.

"Got to see if I can break last night's record."

"You're experienced now, I'm sure you will."

"What I want to know is do I have your number?"

"You've had my number for a long time now. Long before you realized it."Sam said.

"Sorry I missed all that time. I really am sorry about that. You know that don't you?"

"I know you care and that's what's important." Sam answered.

She lowered her voice, "If you wanted to talk sexy to me now, you could."

"I always want to talk sexy to you, but aren't you at work?"

"I am but I'm calling from the perfect place to listen, enjoy and still keep my cool. Go ahead I'm waiting."

"You're in the beer cooler." He guessed.

"No fair, you didn't let me count to ten." She could hear him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I miss you. What's it been? Two days and it seems like a week. You better come back the best bartender north of the border or it won't have been worth it."

"I not sure anything could be worth the separation but we honor our commitments, don't we?" Andy asked.

"That we do."

"I know about that song, _I Got My Love to Keep Me Warm_, but my love's in Toronto and this cooler wasn't as good an idea as I thought." She heard him laugh again. "Is this the second or third beer?"

"I can't laugh sober? Is that what you're saying? I think it's the third."

"And, I suppose you have a bevy of beauties waiting for you in the bedroom?" She teased.

"You know it, but I'm holding out for the real thing." His voice softened. "You need to warm up and since I'm not there you probably should get out of the cooler."

"As soon as I grab a case of beer. I love you. I'll call when I get up." She slipped the phone back into her pocket, got the beer and returned to the bar to warm up.

Saturday night was a carbon copy of Friday but she was well rested and a lot more confident than she had been the night before. When the last patron was gone and Rodney handed her the Scotch on the rocks she was tired but not completely blown out. "I did better tonight, didn't I? I'm not even as tired."

"You did great. I'm going to miss your help this week but you'll be back next weekend. If you're ever looking for a job, let me know."

"Thanks, but I'm from out of town. I may need a reference some time, though." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but make sure you have my number and address before next weekend is over. It would be my pleasure to recommend you."

Andy had already called Dispatch about a ride. The dispatcher apologized about who she would be sending, since the only person available was a patrol officer who had been cruising the bars in plain clothes. "His name's Lester. He'll pick you up in the parking lot after four."

Rodney and Andy made quick work of clean up and were turning off the lights when Ralph called from the parking lot. "Ralph's here. Is your ride outside?" Rodney asked.

"Steven said the guy would pick me up out there after four. He should be there now or soon."

"If he's not, we'll wait with you until he arrives. It's way too late to leave you out there by yourself."

Ralph was the only one waiting in the parking lot as Rodney locked the back door but as they approached the car a new Mustang convertible, top down, slid to a stop nearby. Eminem was blaring on the radio as a lanky kid stuck his head over the windshield and called out, "You Carol? Zuwecki said you needed a ride. I'm Lester, hop in."

Rodney spoke up, "Do you know this guy Carol? He looks a little, well I don't know exactly how I'd describe him. Are you going to be OK?"

"I'll be fine, Rodney. I'll see you next weekend. Thanks, I learned a ton."

"Take care of yourself, girl." Rodney got in the car, Ralph waved and they left the parking lot.

Andy approached the convertible. "Nice wheels, Lester, is it yours?"

"I wish. At least I think I do. My Charger is hot but this rag top is a chick magnet. Get in, I'm harmless, I'm still on the job. Where to Miss Carol?"

"I'm staying at Captain Bishops, do you know where that is?"

"Captain Bishops, huh? I didn't know I was delivering a VIP. So where is his house? Lowly patrol officers don't have that kind of information."

Andy gave him the address and spent the rest of the drive in silence. Conversation led to questions and in this case, questions led to lies. They would serve no purpose except to make Andy feel bad. Silence was better.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the bedroom was the glass of milk and the plate of cookies on the night stand. The night light cast only a soft glow over the room but Jenny's thoughtfulness was clear enough. "You think of everything. Why couldn't you have been my mother?" It wasn't until Andy's words registered in her ears that she realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud. She sank down on the bed and cried, cried for the loss of her mother's love, cried for Sam's absence and cried probably because she was so tired. The cookies were fresh, they weren't warm anymore but they had to have been baked earlier this evening. The chocolate melted in Andy's mouth and mixed with the salt her tears were depositing on the edge of her lips. The milk was no longer cold but its creaminess caressed her mouth and throat as it went down. The plate was empty as was the glass before she got up, went into the bathroom and got into the shower. The warm water and the food came together to calm her ragged nerves and take the edge off her burning desire to talk to Sam. Were they together, she would not hesitate to wake him, but that wouldn't be to talk. He had to be asleep now and she was finally calm enough to think sweet thoughts of him as sleep claimed her.

**-0-**

_The cookies are just a prelude to the treat she's going to find on her pillow in a few days. I can hardly wait._

**Comments?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – A Time to Run For Cover**

It was almost 1PM when Andy awoke on Sunday. She brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her hair and slipped on her house coat before she went down stairs. Jenny was in the kitchen.

"It'll be ready soon, promise." Jenny anticipated Andy's question. What she did not expect was the hug. Andy said nothing, she just hugged. Jenny laughed, probably a little shocked. "What's this for?"

Andy pulled back but did not let go, "You are so thoughtful." Andy's eyes were shining. Jenny couldn't miss the tears gathering there. "I forgot to thank you yesterday for the dark room I woke up to and then last night. You go out of your way for me. You really don't have to."

"But I enjoy it. You don't know what a pleasure it is to have a young person in the house again." She laughed. "Joe may call your sergeant and request you be transferred here. He got a go at the cookies when they were warm."

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate it. Jimmy watches out for me. My dad does what he can but mostly I look out for myself. You're a wonderful surprise." Andy said and sniffled.

"You have to quit or you'll get both of us crying." She backed out of Andy's embrace, turned around and walked to the paper towel roll.

"That's another beautiful dress. Wait a minute, what day is it?" Her brow furrowed as she tried to straighten out her days.

"Today's Sunday." Jenny offered.

"And you've been to church?" Andy asked.

"We went this morning."

"But you went yesterday." Andy's confusion was plain.

"That was a wedding, two of Joe's patrolmen. I mean two of his patrol officers." Jenny corrected herself. "I was raised in a time when all cops were men."

"We get called patrolmen all the time. It doesn't make a difference until you start talking about weddings or babies."

"Exactly! " Jenny agreed.

"It was a church wedding?" Andy asked. She wasn't planning one but the thought ran through her head from time to time.

"It was a small church wedding, but beautiful. They're a lovely couple. We didn't think he'd ever get married. He's well into his thirties and played the field for years but when she joined the force… Let's just say, she led him on a merry chase. It wasn't until he stopped chasing and walked… that she came to her senses. After that, she chased him…. until he let her catch him." Jenny chuckled at the thought as she directed her attention back to dinner. "So how is Jimmy today?"

"I haven't called him yet. I really wanted to thank you first thing this morning…afternoon." Andy said.

"Well thanks, now go. I'm sure he's waiting to hear for you. And Carol, send him my regards. He really seems like a fine man."

"Thanks Jenny, he is." Andy began to exit the room before she turned and added, "Don't hold up dinner for me. I'll fix a plate when I come down."

"We don't eat at the table on Sunday. Joe gets a tray in front of the TV. This is his day for sports. You and I can eat together when you're ready. Go, make your phone call."

Andy had been told twice. She did not need to be told again. She bounded up the stairs to get her Sam fix.

"You slept a little later today, that's good."

"I did, but I've been up a little while."

"Oh?" Andy could read the disappointment in that simple word.

"Let me tell you what Jenny does." Andy spent the next few minutes sharing Jenny's kindnesses with Sam.

"Does this mean in order to regain my position as the first person you think about when you wake up; I have to bake you chocolate chip cookies?" Sam asked.

"You're always the first person I think about when I wake up, but the chocolate chip cookies would be nice. Are you headed to the kitchen now?" Andy teased.

"I think I'm going to put that off for a few days. A batch of cookies now… wouldn't survive until you get home."

"About that, are you coming to see me next weekend? You can't get even one day off? I really miss you." Her pleading tone wasn't lost on him.

"I'll try, but with these two task forces, both working on activity in the Spoke, they're keeping me hopping. Hang in there Andy; it's only a week and a half now." Sam said.

"I know. So, I guess you got a good night's sleep last night. You fell asleep on the sofa, didn't you?"

"My baby wasn't here to make me a better offer in the bedroom. All night on that sofa is not good for my aching back." Sam admitted.

"Poor baby." She consoled.

"Yeah, so I cruised down to the beach this morning to work out the kinks and check on the babes before I went into the station."

"And how were they?" Andy asked.

"Hot!... but not as hot as you. Nowhere near."

"It's amazing to me how smart men get as they…mature."

"You're getting better with words too." Sam said.

"Yes I am. So, did you catch anything? When you were at the beach, that is."

"The car and I got a few appreciative glances but I didn't encourage anyone, promise."

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but I'm wondering if our new car is as hot as the Mustang convertible I rode around in last night." She taunted.

"One of the new ones, Andy?"

"It looked pretty new to me." She replied.

"They don't usually have new ones abandoned in the impound lot, but…I did leave my number in case one comes in."

"I just wondered." She fell silent. Sam waited for her to continue. She out waited him.

"That's all you're going to say?" He knew she had him again, but even if he wouldn't admit it to her, he enjoyed the game as much as she.

"About what?"

"About last night, Andy, and the Mustang convertible."

"Oh that! It seems the only person Dispatch could find to come pick me up was Lester. He has a Charger himself but he was checking out the clubs. Looking for drug sales, I guess, so he had the convertible."

"And?"

"And he assured me he was on duty, but Sam he looked like he was about twelve. They seem to recruit young down here."

"You're grinning right now, aren't you?" he asked.

"A little bit." She replied.

"You spend much time thinking up ways to torment me?"

"Some, but I have to find a way to convince you to come see me. I need some Sam time."

"Some Sam time, is that what I'm thinking?"

"I sure hope so. Am I getting you convinced?"A sultry tone was sneaking into her voice and it wasn't lost on him.

"Well, you certainly are causing a reaction."

"See what you're missing?" She almost whispered.

"I do and you need to quit, now."

"So you're coming to see me?"

"Right now I couldn't deny you anything."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait until the weekend. When exactly are you coming?"The whispers were gone. This was a different kind of excitement.

"As soon as I know I'll let you know." He said.

"Thank you, Sam. I do love you so. I'm lonesome without you."

"I know Baby, I love you too. Are you going to call me later?"

"I have a different schedule today, but I'll definitely call before you go to bed. Bye Sam."

"I'll talk to you later."

Andy dressed and hurried downstairs. She had a powerful appetite and part of it was for food.

**Steven** has said they would work on drinks served in stemmed glasses today and that's exactly what they did: Manhattans and Martinis and Cosmopolitans and Margaritas and on and on. Andy's head was swimming by the time he called the session to a close. "How can I possibly remember all of this? My head is in a whirl."

"You don't have to remember it. There's a book behind every decent bar with all these recipes. They tell shaken or stirred, what kind of glass to use, the garnishes, it's like having the answers to a test going in. Most customers will order the same drink two or more times during an evening. Look it up the first time, follow the directions carefully. The second time the drink's ordered you may need to refresh your memory but you already know most of the directions. By the third time you probably have it memorized. Experienced bartenders know how to make most of the drinks ordered from their bar but they still get requests they have to look up. That's why the book's back there."

**Duke** took Andy to work on Sunday. She had to be in by six. Steven had said she would probably be done by midnight. She was looking forward to a little shorter evening.

"Sorry I missed you last night. I got a homicide call about six and worked it until after midnight."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't my personal driver. Officer Martin, I believe that was her name, gave me a lift." Andy said.

"How'd you get home?" He asked.

"Lester picked me up in a new Mustang convertible. That was a step up from the four door behemoths you detectives drive."

"Baby faced Lester?"

"Probably, he really looked young but he assured me he was on duty."

"He's not quite as young as he looks. He's only been on the force a short while but he looks so young he gets to do a lot of work busting bars that serve alcohol to underage drinkers." Andy did not respond. She was finding the less she talked the less often she had to lie. "What time are you getting off tonight? I can't imagine the lounge at the Hilton stays open all that late."

"I'm supposed to be done by midnight at the latest." She said.

"I'll pick you up."

"Duke, that's not necessary. I'll call dispatch when I'm ready to leave." He was nice but there was the looks thing and she really didn't want to have to ward off an eager suitor.

"If I'm not in the bar at closing, call dispatch. But to tell you the truth Carol, your perfume leaves a nice small in my car and it's relaxing to spend time with someone who's neither a cop nor a criminal." Andy had no response.

**The** lounge was not nearly as busy as the Crescent Moon had been but her expanded duties had her working as hard. The evening flew by. Duke was there to take her home. He tried to stop to feed her on the way, but she assured him Jenny always prepared a special snack for her to eat when she got in from work. She convinced him she would not want to disappoint her hostess.

She called Sam on Monday morning, but he was in a meeting and really couldn't talk. So she didn't have to face ways to avoid telling him about Duke.

Steven picked her up about eleven, Jenny sent a lunch so they wouldn't have to leave the classroom to eat and Andy learned how to make drinks served in tall glasses: Bloody Mary's, Sex on the beach, Long Island Iced Tea and the list went on. Today, her knowledge of 'the book' kept her from being overwhelmed.

Her call to Sam was brief but he assured her when he visited on the weekend she would get, "As much Sam time as I can physically manage."

She suggested, "Maybe you should start on vitamins."

He answered, "What do you mean, start! I'm been taking my vitamins for months now. How do you suppose I've kept up with you so far?" She laughed at the question.

**When** she went out to catch her ride to work she cringed. Duke was a nice guy but she wished he's go away. Andy was glad her perfume bottle was in her purse. She had been afraid he would be back and she really was trying to be nice but not encourage him. "No perfume tonight. You must have been in a hurry." She loved it when someone else made up her excuses for her.

"I was. I must have forgotten. I'll have to remember it tomorrow."

"I won't see you tomorrow."

"Oh?" Hopefully her glee didn't show.

"I'll be in Rochester for a couple of days. I'm testifying at a trial." Duke said.

"A murder case?" She inquired.

The rest of the trip was filled with all the details. She nodded, and from time to time, tried to ask questions that a civilian might.

**Her** evening was especially busy. A convention was being held at the hotel. Sunday night some of the conventioneers had arrived but by Monday the place was packed. The tips were great but she earned every penny. The only real highlight of the evening came at the end when Duke was not there to pick her up. Her back hurt and so did her feet; at least she would have a peaceful ride home.

**When** she woke up on Tuesday her bladder was calling. She took care of it first but then crawled back into bed. The high heels she had worn last night were still giving. Her feet hurt and she was sure she had a blister. Dress code or no dress code, tonight ballet slippers were going to have to do. She snuggled into the pillow and called Sam.

"Hey."

"My feet hurt and I need a massage."

"I love you too, does that help?"

"They feel better already. You do have magic fingers." She said.

"I'd like to get my magic fingers on you…in person."

"Just a few more days, I'm anxious." She purred.

"I'll be there in a minute, Boyd. Let me finish this call." She heard him say.

"Can't talk, huh?" She asked

"I'm sorry. You'll call me before you go to work?"

"You bet I will. I do feel better just talking to you." She said.

"Me too, Baby. Talk to you later."

"Bye" she shut the phone, laid it on her chest and closed her eyes. Thoughts of Sam swirled around her head. She almost fell back to sleep. "No time to loaf, Andy. You have drinks in short glasses in your future. Hustle!" talking out loud to yourself was probably OK as long as you didn't forget and do it in public. She hadn't forgotten yet.

**Her** training with Steven wasn't completely new. The lounge had been busy enough the evening before she had made some of today's drinks already. The experience didn't shorten the day a bit and she had to hurry to get dressed, grab some food and call for a ride when she finally got home.

**Tonight's** D was a fellow almost her dad's age. When she asked if he minded if she made a phone call during the trip, he answered, "Not at all, it's been a long day. I don't have the energy left for conversation. Knock yourself out."

"Are you going to work later tonight? I'd about given up on hearing from you." Sam asked.

"I'm on my way right now."

"So, no sexy talk tonight?"

"No." She was definite.

"But I was looking forward to some sexy talk. How about just a little?" He knew he had the upper hand for a change. It was kind of hard to give it up.

"No!"

"You want me to stop?" he asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Which is it Andy, no or yes?"

"Oh, I don't know, you have me so confused."

"I love you." He wasn't though ragging her yet.

"Me too."

"You too, what?"

"You know what." She said.

"You can't even tell me you love me, I think I'll just go drink." He had his indignant voice down pat but she wasn't playing his game.

"So you're working tonight."

"I thought I'd go out to the Spoke and hang around a while. You're tired of playing my game, huh?"

"You could say that but remember tomorrow will be a whole different story."

"I'm sure it will and I know you love me. Have a good night. Talk to you in the morning."

"Bye"

**The** lounge had an extra bartender on tonight because of the crowd and Andy expected an easier evening but she got pressed into duty delivering drinks. She was thankful for having worn her comfortable shoes, however she regretted not having pads on her fanny. Tips were extraordinary but she was convinced she had bruises. Getting home and into her bed couldn't come soon enough.

**When** she finally got home she considered crawling up the stairs, she was past tired. She didn't crawl but the night light in her room was all the light her weary body could tolerate. Once in her room, she noticed the cookies and milk on her night stand and smiled. She was sure she could see Sam on the other side of the bed. "Talking to myself first and then seeing things. I must be in really bad shape."

He looked so real in her bed. She had been picturing him there from their first night apart. This was the first time she could see him so clearly. She was tempted to go try to touch him but she knew he was an illusion. If she didn't look and didn't try to touch she could keep the illusion alive a little longer. She emptied the money from her pockets onto the dresser and went to get her shower. She was smiling. The picture of him in her bed was still clear in her mind. It lasted all through the shower and the drying off. She slipped on her night shirt and went back into the bedroom. She refused to look at the bed. Her picture of him there lingered. She wasn't ready to turn it loose. She knew it was silly but she backed up to the bed, sat, put her feet up on the rail and reached for a cookie. She was sure she could hear him breathing. She might be crazy but this was nice. She was on the second cookie when she felt the hand slide up her back.

"I took my vitamins."

**-0-**

_Wow!_

**Comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – A Time to Run For Cover**

She did not turn but rather spoke softly into the room. "Is that really you, Sam, or is my imagination in over drive?" She thought she could still feel the hand on her back but she waited.

"Why don't you turn around and check?" The voice answered.

"Please don't be my imagination, please."

He put his left hand on her right shoulder and pulled. "Andy, turn around and look at me."

She turned at his urging. Reached out tentatively and touched him before climbing into his arms and kissing him. Usually this would be the beginning of some serious Sam time but not tonight. She pulled away as quickly as she had moved in. "How did you get in here?" she said in a frantic whisper as she put her finger to her lips to warn him to speak softly.

"I can in through the door." He whispered.

"Did you pick the lock? What were you thinking?" She was aghast.

"I was thinking I wanted to see the woman I loved and I didn't pick the lock." He answered.

"Did they forget and leave the door unlocked? I didn't think they ever did that."

"I don't think it was an accident the door wasn't locked. I'm sure they did that on purpose."

"We didn't know you were coming, how could it have been on purpose? We better get some clothes on and go to a motel. If Joe hears a man in my room he may shoot first and ask questions later." She was truly in a panic as she jumped out of the bed and looked back at him. "Will you come on? I know he keeps a gun by the bed. Jenny told me."

Sam had allowed the charade go on as long as he could. He burst out laughing. A shocked Andy ran to the door, locked it, ran back to the bed and tried to cover Sam's mouth. "Please, Sam, this is serious."

He grabbed both of her arms to slow her down. "Andy, they know I'm here. Relax! They already know."

"What did you do, just show up at their door and announce you were here to sleep with your girlfriend in their daughter's bed? Is that what you did? Tell me that's not what you did."

"That's not what I did." He said.

"So what did you do?" She was a bit calmer but the accusatory tone was still in her voice.

"I called Jenny on Saturday, after I talked to my Ice Queen from the beer cooler, and accepted her offer to come stay with you a couple of days. I had already made arrangements for the time off. You're not the only one who doesn't like being apart."

"And you didn't tell me, nobody told me. Why didn't anyone tell me? It was torture. It really was. If I wasn't so glad to see you I'd be really mad rather than just a little mad." She really wasn't calm yet.

"I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want something to come up at the last minute to keep me in Toronto when you were expecting me. You've been disappointed enough in the past. I really try not to do that. I really do."

"I love you so much it scared me sometimes." She said.

"I know you do. That makes my not disappointing you all the more important. Can you come to bed? I really want to make love to you now…and later."

"I like the way you think." She lifted the night shirt over her head, dropped it on the floor and got into bed. "Have I told you how glad I am you're here?"

"Stop talking and show me."

Later as she lay relaxed in his arms, "I miss being able to touch you." She was making big circles on his chest. Down to his belly button and back up to his neck, only to run the same path again and again as she talked. "I miss your smile and the way you look at me. Making love with you is… well…nothing compares but sometimes I just want to touch you. It may seem silly but that's what I miss the most."

"I'm sure that's what you think now but you just got your bell rung. Would you have said the same thing two hours ago?" Sam asked.

"You are such a cynic."

"OK, but would you have?" He asked again.

"Well, maybe I meant…too start with…I miss touching you."

He laughed, "What you're saying is you like foreplay, is that it?"

"That's…probably….what I'm saying." She admitted.

"You've been doing a lot of touching the last five minutes. I'd call that foreplay."

"Would you now? It took you this long to figure that out?" She said.

"I'm a little slow sometimes."

"Slow's nice, at the right time." Her hand didn't stop when it got to his belly button. The time for slow was past.

Sam was the first to speak this time. "You know, Sweetheart, if we were to make a go at this again in a little bit, I bet we'd get it perfect."

"Sam, I was right here. Don't try to tell me I didn't deliver as advertised. Mine wasn't the only bell that got rung."

"You always leave me well satisfied. I was just saying…more is better. I have to stock up. You have another week here. I'm just planning ahead."

"I don't think stocking up is really possible and I have another week separated from you too, but right now I have to get some sleep. I have class in a few hours and work tonight. We'll have to stock-up later."

"Well, you're half right." He answered.

"Half right, what do you mean?" She knew for a fact stocking up wasn't possible.

"You do have to work tonight." He agreed.

"I also have school; we're doing frozen drinks today."

"Not until Friday, frozen drinks on Friday."

"And you got your information from…."

"Steven."

"You talked to Steven?"

"He thinks you're wonderful: charming, smart, a great student."

"When did you talk to Steven?" It was beginning to sound like she had him in interrogation.

"I think it was yesterday. It was Monday, whenever that was."

"Why?" It should have been obvious to Andy but…maybe it wasn't.

Sam was through playing word games with her. "Because a day doesn't go by that I don't question my decision to get into this undercover operation." He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "I love the adventure, I know the operation is important but it disrupts our lives. It separates us. The decision is made, there is no turning back. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. You're doing great. You can get training when I'm back at work."

He lay back down, pulled her into his arms again and just enjoyed being close. She really had nothing to say after Sam's revelation. Sleep claimed her quickly. He followed right after. His day had been long and being with her always gave him a satisfaction that guaranteed deep, dreamless sleep.

The third time never materialized. He really had been teasing her. Besides she didn't have class this afternoon and by then they would be well rested.

It was almost ten before Andy woke. She got in a giant yawn and a good stretch before the memories of last night came flooding back. Sam was here. She reached out to pat him, nothing. She patted further across the bed. When her hand went over the edge of the far side she knew he wasn't there. _Did I want to see him so bad my imagination delivered him for me? It felt so real._ She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and sat up. She turned the lamp on. Sadness overwhelmed her and then she saw his bag. The bag he always used to take clothes to and from work. His sport coat was hanging over the back of the chair with his slacks folded under it. It was real. "Sam, what are you doing in the bathroom? Come back to bed." She got no response. She went to check. He had definitely been in the bathroom, his stuff was there, but he wasn't there now. She brushed, combed and threw on a tee and some sweats. Mr. Sneak Around Behind Her Back was probably already downstairs charming Jenny.

Laughter coming from the breakfast nook confirmed her suspicions. The smell of coffee and bacon added the final evidence. "That was very funny, Jimmy. I'm glad you shared. Joe used to bring home stories when he was a patrol officer I guess musicians run into the same idiots."

"I sure do." Hearing Jenny reminded Andy of their cover story. Sam being here had distracted her from anything else. She fell back into her role as she entered the room. "Carol, Sweetheart, did you sleep good?"

"I sure did but when I woke up and you weren't there I thought maybe I had imagined the whole thing." Andy said. She crossed over to the table and kissed Sam before she went to the coffee pot.

"That reminds me of a funny story. Jenny I waited to share this until Sleeping Beauty could be here to explain herself." He paused while Andy got her coffee and slid into the booth next to him. "I'm sure I kept you and Joe up too late last night talking, but I was excited about seeing Carol and I enjoyed the conversation. Anyway, I was exhausted when I finally got to bed. I was sure she would be pleased to see me and knew she would wake me up as soon as she got home." He paused, grinned at Andy, and continued. "I was wrong. She said something when she came in but I didn't catch it. I was really sleeping good but whatever she said, it did rouse me. I knew she would be next to me in that bed in an instant. I really wanted to whisper in her ear not talk to her across the room so I shut my eyes and waited."

He paused the longest time, letting the picture develop in Jenny's mind. He grinned at Andy. "She didn't come to bed and Lover Boy fell back to sleep. I had to have been really tired. The shower running woke me for the second time. If I had been more awake I would have slipped in there with her, but in light of what happened later, I'm glad I didn't." Sam had Jenny's undivided attention, the grin on her face attested to that fact. He was a good story teller, and she could tell something funny was bound to have happened. "I think, OK she's had a busy night, we haven't seen each other in a few days, she wants to be clean and sweet smelling for me. So, I wait." His pause was timed perfectly. "She comes out of the bathroom with her oldest sleep shirt on and doesn't even look at me. Has she gone blind since she's been in Buffalo?" Jenny laughed, Andy joined her. "And then to top it all off, she backs up to the bed, sits, pulls her feet up on the rail and gets a cookie. She has to have lost her mind. Twice a day she calls me, professes her love and goes on and on about missing me. I'm in her bed and she's eating a cookie!" Sam has been using hand gestures to further emphasize the story. He's really into it. "Give me a break! If I hadn't been so stupefied by her actions I would have been mad." Jenny was laughing softly through all of his rantings. "Wait. It gets better! I touched her and spoke. She never turned around. She asked me if I was real or of she was imagining me. I told her to turn around and check for herself. She turned, with a little assistance, I might add, and touched me just to make sure. She fell into my arms and kissed me." He looked first at Andy but then spoke to Jenny. "I'm sure this is the beginning of something memorable but no….not even close. She pulls away after two seconds and asks me…in a whisper…'How did you get in here?' She was motioning me to be quiet so I whispered back that I had come in through the front door. She accused me of picking the lock, insisted we get dressed and go to a motel. Warned me Joe had a gun by the bed and she was sure he would be in our room any minute now to use it." Jenny was laughing so hard now Sam stopped to let her catch her breath.

"Why didn't you tell her we knew you were there, that the whole visit had been planned for several days?" Jenny asked.

"I really didn't get a chance with her rushing around in such a panic. She even ran to lock the bedroom door to slow Joe down." Jenny started laughing again.

Andy had remained silent through Sam's telling the story and Jenny losing her breath with laughter, now she spoke. "It sounds funny when Sam tells it and I can see the humor in it now, but I really felt we would be violating your trust. I had no idea you knew he was here, no idea you had invited him. That's your daughter's bed and we don't sleep together and not, well you know, make love and we aren't married and I didn't want to disappoint you or offend you." She had given her explanation but she still wasn't completely sure Jenny would understand. She hung her head and waited.

"Carol, I admit Joe and I were raised in a different time, with different rules, but we have children your age and we have tried our hardest to keep up with the times. About that bed, you two aren't the first couple to be together there. When our daughter and her husband, then boyfriend, were still in college and dating they spent many a weekend in that very bed. We enjoyed their visits and were a lot more comfortable with them here and safe rather than being in some cheap motel. We're enjoying having you here too and Jimmy is a welcome guest as well."

"Thank you, Jenny. I just didn't want you mad at me."

"That's not going to happen. Now, about today, Jimmy has had a big breakfast. I know you won't eat that much, but do fix yourself something. I have a lunch date with a friend from church and then we're going shopping. Your midnight guest brought some beautiful steaks from his favorite butcher in Toronto. We'll have those for supper with potatoes and a salad. I'm thinking around 5PM. You're on your own until then. I'll see you kids later." She slipped out of the booth, put her coffee cup in the dishwasher and left the room.

Sam had put his arm around Andy as she was speaking to Jenny, now he pulled her to him and spoke softly into her ear. "What are we going to do? Hours to ourselves, no one else in the house, and no plans. We're going to have to think up something."

"I have a few ideas." Andy said.

"I thought you might."

**-0-**

_Here's to good ideas._

**Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

_dcj & () thanks for the direct messages and reviews, they drive the story. Reviewers are like my on board Garmin, I know where I want to go, but you help direct the trip. Keep it up, I am lost without you._

**Chapter Twelve – A Time to Run For Cover**

Having the house to themselves was an unexpected gift. Sam had planned to take Andy out for a ride, in the car he had been working on all weekend, just to be alone with her. He wasn't going to have to do that, but Jenny was still in the house. He asked for more details about Andy's training, teased her about all her new conquests, and just enjoyed watching her as she moved around the kitchen fixing her brunch. He had work related things to talk about but they would have to wait.

On her way to the garage, Jenny passed through the kitchen, told them she'd be back at four and to treat the house like it was theirs.

When Sam finally heard the garage door opener returning the door to its closed position, he spoke. "We need to talk about this undercover." Andy waited. She knew he had been spending all the time, since she left, working on it. There were lots of things she probably needed to be made aware of. She hadn't expected what he did say.

"Changing your identify is really hard, documents and records can be altered. That's the easy part. What's hard is how we see ourselves, and for us, it's how we see each other." He paused, reached across the table and put his hand over hers. He looked her directly in the eyes before he said, "You slipped in front of Jenny. It was an honest error and she isn't a threat to us but we're going to be with people who could be threats." He tightened his hold on her hand. She looked away and bit her lip. He continued, "I've never done a long undercover operation with a partner either. We are both going to learn a lot."

"I'm sorry, Sam, it's hard. I'll do better, promise." Of all the things in the world she did not want to do, disappointing his was at the top of the list.

"Your name is not Carol. I know that, I know it automatically. When I speak to you or about you, and definitely in my head, Carol is not the name that comes out." She said nothing, she did nod. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "We're going to have to change that. I'm going to have to be Jimmy in public and in private. You're going to have to be Carol, in public, in private and in my thoughts. We can do this. I know we can." Andy knew he was right but she didn't like being reprimanded even if he did it in his most loving way. She knew she had to work on the names problem and she got an idea how to accomplish that feat and still enjoy her sweetheart's company.

Andy's big smile told him to prepare. She had a devilish thought, it was written all over her face. He just smiled and waited. She pulled her hand from under his and put it on the top before she leaned forward and started sultry talking. "Jimmy, I have this ex boyfriend, dark haired hunk like you, he was so good in bed. I just get turned on thinking about it. I'm not saying this to make you jealous or anything. I just have a question to ask you and if your answer is 'yes' I want you to know I have really high expectations. Not to intimidate you or anything." She leaned back in the booth, crossed her arms across her chest and asked in the most serious voice she could muster. "Do you want to go upstairs and go to bed with me?" To her credit, she kept a straight face.

He crossed his arms across his chest, imitating her. He cocked his head to the side, looked toward the ceiling on the left and then toward the right before returning his gaze to her. She didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting, but definitely not the one she got. "Are you any good?"

The smile snuck out before she could stop it. She got it back in the bottle before she answered. "You want to know if I'm any good?" She did disbelief admirably. "Is that what you just asked?"

"It is. Girls are a dime a dozen. I'm a busy man. Just 'cause some hot babe wants a piece of me doesn't mean I'm going to roll her around in the sheets for an inferior product. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a musician. Jimmy has his pick."

"Well, I'm not going to pay you!"

"I wasn't suggesting that!" His eyes flashed.

"I don't have any letters of recommendation! Is that what you're looking for?"

"It's a thought." A smile did sneak out.

"Let me tell you something, Jimmy Teah, musician, cutie pie, my ex knew a good thing when he saw it. I spent one night with him and he made up lame excuses to keep me from ever leaving. I'm that good! He serenaded me and he cooked for me. I'm that good. He folded my underwear. He gave me my own personal keys to his new truck. I'm that good! He even protected me from bad guys." She paused and furrowed her brow before continuing. "Well, maybe I protected him." She pressed forward with her list of accolades. "No, he protected me. I'm that good! He followed me all over Canada and then followed me to the states. I'm that good!" She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I think your problem is I intimidate you. Jimmy Teah, do you have a size issue?"

"I'll show you size, woman. Get out of that booth!" He was out of his seat and reaching for her in a flash.

She went all innocent and Southern Belle on him. "I just love a masterful man. Jimmy, I just know you're gonna do me right." She batted her eyes as she sided up to him.

"Jimmy's going to do his best. Come on Carol, let's get acquainted." Sam put his arm around her shoulder as they ascended the stairs.

The name charade continued through the foreplay and because of the taunts and bravado from downstairs the partners were more playful than usual.

"Ooh, Jimmy, you are good. Don't stop."

"You like that, do you Carol?"

"Jimmy, you're good enough to make my ex a distance memory."

"Carol, you're not so bad yourself. You didn't tell me you trained as a gymnast."

"I wanted to keep a few surprises for later. Were you surprised, Jimmy?"

"Carol, you are a constant surprise."

Foreplay and name games worked fine, but when the action got serious the game was history. So, when in the throes of passion, Andy called out Sam's name; he certainly didn't stop to correct her.

When the last little bit of tingle had passed and they lay sweaty and comfortable in each other's arms Sam spoke. "Carol, when you called me by your ex's name it almost threw me off my game."

"You are such a liar, Jimmy. A bomb couldn't have distracted you then." She said matter-of-factly.

"You know me to well. I don't even know why I remembered it. Maybe..." He kind of laughed. "No maybe to it, I know exactly why I remembered."

"That was…" she asked.

"When you call my name out all breathy, like you do, that gives me more pleasure than any other single thing you could do. I know I got it right. Giving you pleasure is very stimulating, very." If he had been looking at her, he would have seen the blush. He wasn't looking.

"I can't call you Jimmy then. You aren't Jimmy then. If I did it, I'd feel like I was cheating."

"I have a little name issue about that time as well. It's something we're going to have to work on. But, Carol, other than that it needs to be Jimmy and Carol. You can do that can't you?"

"I'm going to have to."

They, Jimmy and Carol, spent the afternoon lying around in the bed talking about all the background information he had gathered while she was out of town. When Andy finally looked at the time, "It's after three, I really need to get cleaned up and dressed. I should help Jenny with dinner since we won't be here to help clean up. You are going to take me to work, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I need to check out this bartender. You told me a lot about the guy from the weekend but not a word about the Hilton help." His look conveyed the 'what haven't you been telling me' question as well as his words had.

"I'm not as worried about you checking out the bartender as I am about the bartender checking you out. She likes her men. I think that's why she's working at the Hilton. But you can check. I'll protect you."

"If she's a looker, maybe I don't want to be protected."

"Don't forget, Stud, I know where Joe keeps his gun." She warned as she headed to the bathroom.

He followed. "Stud? Is that what you said, Stud? Now that's a nickname I can support. That wouldn't throw me off my game." He teased.

"Men!" and she stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain.

He dropped his shorts, pulled the curtain back and stepped in behind her. "You didn't think I was going to let you shower alone did you? The **stud** is here to help."

They were lounging on the back porch with a beer when Jenny got home. She stuck her head out the back door and spoke. "I see someone has already started on dinner. What a blessing. We had so much fun shopping I lost track of time. Let me put these packages down and I'll join you for a minute."

When Jenny sat down she had a beer in one hand and a department store bag in the other. The bag, she handed to Andy. "Don't take it out. It's a gift for you and a treat for Jimmy. Joe would have appreciated that when I was younger and slimmer." The knit fabric was white with black flowers outlined on it. Andy could see black straps and a band of black lace around the bodice with a white ribbon threaded through. Sam…, Jimmy would like it. She closed the bag and tucked it under her chair.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have." Andy was truly touched by the thoughtfulness.

"Oh, hush, we never say 'shouldn't have' when it comes to shopping. You remember that Jimmy. I also never ask if I really needed it. That's only for the grocery store. But, I don't spend money we don't have."

"Well, thank you anyway." Andy said.

"I'll thank you tomorrow, after she models." Sam added.

"Oh, Jimmy, the only one you're fooling here is you. I've seen the way you look at her. She could be wearing those awful uniforms we put police women in with work boots, next to no make-up, and her hair in a granny bun and you'd think she was beautiful. You'll love it."

"You're probably right. Police uniform, huh? As long as she didn't arrest me." He teased.

"You'd probably love that too. What do you think, Carol?"

"I think you've probably made my Halloween decision for me. That's what I think." Andy answered and thought how easy deception was becoming.

"Carol, if you'd come help me with the salad and the table maybe Jimmy would make sure the gas is turned on to the grill and the grate is clean enough to use."

"He took care of that when we first came out. He's a really good cook, outside and in. I think that's why I keep him around."

"Yeah, and the smile and those dimples, they're just extra, right?"

"Just extra." Andy was laughing when she walked through the door.

Joe was still wearing his uniform when he arrived home a short time later. He greeted Andy when he come into the kitchen, kissed Jenny, grabbed a beer and joined Sam on the porch. When he sat down he wasted no time saying what had been on his mind all day. "You know, Jimmy, I did some undercover when I was a young police officer. That is until Jenny came along. I was looking forward to the adventure, but I wasn't so sure how I'd handle the other identity. I got used to being called by another name easier than I expected. The deception was harder. Lying to criminals wasn't really a problem. I didn't think they deserved any better, but I did run into a few decent folks. Lying to them made me feel dirty until a veteran cop got hold of me and set me straight." He stopped and looked at Jimmy as though questioning whether his message was getting through.

"That must have been an interesting experience. What did the old cop tell you?" Sam asked.

"He said as long as the lie didn't put them in danger I shouldn't worry. I really was working for their benefit even if indirectly." He stopped, took a draw on his beer and continued. "I never worked undercover with a partner. I'm sure having back-up would have been a blessing, but trying to keep the identities straight would be a bitch. I could pretend I was anybody but my wife's name is Jenny. It's not Dolly or Susie or Jane. I don't know how well I'd do having to look at her and call her by a different name."

"That is an interesting problem. I bet you've thought of a solution." Joe was a veteran cop, he recognized what was going on and he had a suggestion. Sam knew he would be a fool not to listen.

"I think I'd take her around good people who didn't know us, but who wouldn't hurt us if we slipped while getting used to our new identifies. I think that's what I'd do. Of course it's all speculation since I don't have that problem."He finished off his beer before continuing. "I've been Captain Bishop for long enough today. I think I'll go change." Joe stood and headed back in the house but before he opened the door he turned. "I hope I didn't bore you with cop talk, Jimmy. I just can't seem to leave the job at the station." He opened the door and was gone.

Sam smiled, drank his beer and thought about what good people the Bishops were.

**-0-**

**Comments?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Joe continues the undercover drill. Andy has no clue what he's doing but Sam is well aware of the help he's providing. The whole chapter occurs in public but hopefully the partner's repartee will entertain and amuse you._

**Chapter Thirteen – A Time to Run For Cover**

Sam fired up the grill as instructed. Jenny returned to the kitchen to help Andy finish setting the table and Joe, off duty Joe, brought Sam another beer. "Well, Jimmy, how long you and Carol been together?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Sam knew some times the easiest questions could lead to the biggest problems when you were being who you weren't. He found keeping the answers short and as near to the truth as possible presented the smallest risk of tripping yourself up.

"Almost six months."

"Love at first sight? Joe asked. Just then Andy appeared on the porch with the steaks.

"You tell him, Jimmy. Was it love at first sight?" Andy was sure she knew the answer but she couldn't remember them ever talking about that day. It wasn't her finest hour and since his ranting at the station when it happened, he hadn't mentioned it to her.

Sam took the tray and began putting the meat on the grate. Andy turned and started to go back inside. "Carol you really need to stay and hear this. You might want to defend yourself." This was clearly a part of their cover that they hadn't addressed. Whatever story they told, they needed to be in it together. "Unless there's something you need to do inside, you probably should take a seat. This could take a while."

She did sit but not before, "Jimmy, darling, it shouldn't take long. Just tell him, was it or wouldn't it?"

"It defiantly was not." Sam said, defying her to disagree.

"Oh, I don't know about that." She countered.

"What'd you mean? You scared hell out of me. I ran didn't I?" He asked.

"He doesn't mean he actually ran. He just played hard to get." She clarified.

"Playing hard to get, didn't slow her down a bit. When she wants something…let's just say she was on me like a hen on a June bug."

"I did actually get to pat around on him a little bit that first day we met."

"Yeah, she kind of cornered me. It wouldn't have been gentlemanly to hit a woman, but I did tell her I really wasn't worth her attention. She didn't listen."

"I eventually got the message." She said.

"By then you had already damaged my….psyche." Sam said.

"Damaging your….psyche….didn't keep you from doing a strip tease for me later that day, did it, Jimmy love?" Andy taunted.

"Carol! Don't tell all our secrets."

Joe laughed and asked, "So after that fateful meeting, what'd it take, a couple weeks to get together?"

Sam snorted and answered. "More like, almost a year, she had to get through her pretty boy stage before she put me out of my misery."

"Enough of your sad story, is dinner about ready? We are all waiting on you?" The words said one thing but the hand on her hip and the look in her eyes said I Love You as plain as day. It wasn't lost on Sam.

"I'm on it, Hot Stuff!" Sam replied to her retreating figure before saying to Joe, "She makes me feel like I'm nineteen again."

"If you work at it, time won't change that." Joe's reflective smile attested to the fact.

Sam's skill at the grill was recognized around the table, as the couples enjoyed their simple dinner. The meal was concluding when Joe asked about Carol's transportation arrangements for the evening. "I suppose Jimmy's taking you to work tonight?"

Sam answered the question for her. "You bet. I understand the bartender she's working with is hot and likes men. I wouldn't miss checking that out."

"And I warned him, he better be checking from a distance, since I knew where you kept your gun." Andy teased.

Joe's question was unexpected and Andy's initial response was not good. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun, Carol?"

"Why, of course I do!" _Holy shit, why did I say that?_ She didn't see the disapproving look on Sam's face. She had enough disapproving thoughts of her own. Her girlie laugh was perfect and she recovered admirably. "How hard can it be? You just point it and pull the trigger."

"In that case…Jimmy you better watch your step. This girl knows her firearms." Joe said with a grin.

"I'll be on my guard, thanks Joe."

Jenny joined the conversation. "What are you going to do all evening, while she works? Carol you better be serving him sugar water or you'll be doing the driving on the way home."

"We don't have to worry about that, he doesn't let me drive often."

"I won't be drinking tonight, I brought a book. I'm sure there's a comfortable chair in a quiet corner of the lobby waiting for me." Sam answered.

The Bishop's might have the impression Sam had a date with James Lee Burke or John Grisham but Andy knew that wasn't likely. It wasn't a murder book; that would have been Luke. It was more likely files relating to the Broken Spoke and its accumulated players. She knew Sam wasn't much of a recreational reader.

Their dishes went in the dishwasher. Thoughtful guests get invited back. Andy grabbed her purse and they were out the door. "Where'd you park the truck? I didn't notice it when I came in last night." She grinned. "You parked it around the block so I wouldn't know you were here. Which way?"

"If I'd brought the truck, I would definitely have parked it around the block, but I didn't bring the truck."

He had her mystified now. "Well how did you get here? I'm the only one who flies in on a broom and that's only every month or so."

He laughed. "I thought I'd been very understanding about that."

"You have, but we aren't talking about girlie stuff right now. What are you driving?"

"I have our new car, darling, and if you're good I may let you drive it tomorrow." He took on the role of the 60's condescending husband.

"Stop the games, Sam."

"Jimmy! I don't want to hear about your old boyfriend." He reminded.

"Sorry, Jimmy! About the car….."

"It's right in front of you Carol." He motioned toward the car parked in front of the neighbor's house.

"The little silver thing? That car looks good. What is it?"

"That, Carol, is a '95 Mustang GT, with leather interior, 5 liter V-8, with a 5 speed transmission. It has AC, air bags, AM/FM radio, CD player, cruise control and tinted windows. The interior has been detailed, the exterior, washed, waxed and polished, and you accused me of getting us a dog. Aren't you ashamed now?" He asked. She could tell he was as proud of that car as a new father is of his first born. "Hop in."

"I didn't think the cars at the….how do I say this? I didn't think the cars at the lot where you shopped would be this nice." This undercover talk was a real pain sometimes.

"It wasn't this nice when I got it. The inside looked like a garbage can from the dining area at McDonalds. The car hadn't been washed in years. It had two flat tires and… a blown engine."

"You're exaggerating!"

"I am not. I didn't mention the brake pads or the ball joints it needed."

"I haven't been gone that long. How did you get all this work scheduled and done over the weekend?"She still couldn't believe his story.

"The auto parts houses are open seven days a week and some of them stay open to almost midnight. Our chubby friend who likes to eat so much did parts runs for me and your girlfriend's boyfriend handed me wrenches." He said.

"Wait a minute. You did all this work?" She paused, tried to digest what he was saying. "You didn't do all this work." She said with authority. "Did you do all this work?"She asked incredulously.

"You knew I know how to fix cars." He said.

"No I didn't." She was sure she knew no such thing.

"I told you on the trip back from Sudbury. I remember."

"When you were patching up my leg?" It was as though the proverbial light bulb had come on. "I had screwed up so bad and you were so mad at me, I was just excited you were even talking to me. And then there was all that nursing care. I could barely breathe, much less think."

"So, I should have pressed my advantage?' He asked.

"Now, there's a thought." She observed and nodded. "I certainly wouldn't have resisted. We could have worried about the witness later."

"I knew there was a reason I held back. That and the fact I was so busy patching up things between you and Luke. I thought that was what you wanted." The sadness of time lost was written all over his face. He recovered quickly and asked, "You ready to hear it start?"

"I'm ready." Reminiscing wasn't always pleasant for them.

He turned the key. The car started immediately, as did the rumble of the muffler. Not loud, just definite. "You got a bad muffler?" she asked.

"What kind of a country girl are you?" It wasn't a question as much as it was an accusation.

"The muffler is intentional?"

"Why have a little extra under the hood and not advertise? It's the look-at-me factor like a push-up bra."

"What'd you know about push-up bras?"

"I know I like 'um, what else is there to know?" An explosion of dimples followed.

"Just drive!" She said. He dropped the transmission into first and peeled out. "My God, you're in your second childhood. Will you please not get arrested before you get me to work?"

"Oh, admit it, this is fun."

Andy sat back in the seat. The leather had a bit of wear but it was still soft and supple, it sat well and it felt nice to the touch. She was sure the car's new smell was in no small measure, the result of Sam's hard work. His truck was nicer but for an old car, this was nice. "I can tease but you really did a great job. There's only one problem."

"I'm listening."

"I can't drive this car." She said.

"And that would be because us country boys do all the driving? We know a woman's place and it's not behind the wheel of our car." He had a bit of theatrics Andy hadn't been aware of.

"No, Jethro…, it is not because of your antiquated attitude about women. It's because I can't drive a stick."

"What am I doing with you?" he teased. "You don't know a woman's place and you can't drive a manual transmission."

"Afraid not," she answered.

"Do you come with a money back guarantee?"

"Afraid not," she replied again.

"In that case, if you'll let me out of the bed anytime tomorrow afternoon I'll teach you how to drive a stick."

"If that's the only way, I'll pass."

He laughed, "That must be why I keep you around"

The Airport Hilton was coming into view. The trip had passed in a flash. Time always passed fast when they were together, probably because there was never a dull moment. "Just go into the parking garage. I'll validate your ticket." That was common practice at the hotel.

"Are you sure you have time to validate my ticket?" He asked.

"What?"

"Validate my ticket…, do you have time. I knew eventually we'd christen the car. I just didn't know you had time, now."

She finally figured out what he was talking about and joined the game. "You're right. I keep forgetting how thorough you are. Validating tickets is definitely going to have to wait."

"OK, but later?"

"Well actually, I kind of thought…, maybe later…, you'd punch my ticket."

He laughed so hard, parking the car was a challenge. By the time they got to the lobby he had almost regained his composure.

He pointed to an easy chair tucked behind a column and patted the four inch binder under his arm. "There's my spot and here's my entertainment. Time spent on the car has left me way behind on my reading."

"Come meet the infamous bartender and get a drink. I'll check on you when I have a break."

**-0-**

_Knowing the fun these two get out of teasing each other, has me filled with anticipation. With luck, the upcoming meeting will be worth the time it takes to commit it to the printed word._

**Comments?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – A Time to Run For Cover**

Finding the bar packed, this early in the evening amazed Sam. "Is it this way all night?"

"It was last night. That's why I thought you were an illusion. I was so tired I barely made it up the stairs. I knew seeing you in my bed had to be exhaustion."

"From the work out you gave me, I don't think exhaustion was your problem."

"Maybe not." Her smile signaled agreement. It had taken her a long time to decide she really wanted a chance with Sam and even longer to get around his wariness of her, but after they finally got together…for Andy, a day without Sam was a day without sunshine. Just hearing his voice on the phone was never enough.

"Let me introduce you to Marissa before I get my apron and get to work. And Jimmy, let me remind you, Joe had decided I really know my firearms."

"I am ever mindful of that." Sam answered with as much seriousness as he could muster.

The woman he saw behind the bar was surely a looker. Maybe ten years older than Andy with worldliness she would probably never have. Andy had described her as a barracuda. Sam wondered if she was really a man eater or simply a woman who took advantage of her natural attributes to earn a good living at an honest job, if she happened to snag a rich husband in the process, good for her.

He could appreciate the push-up bra. That piece of lingerie had to have been invented by a man. The fact that her white shirt simply didn't seem to have as many buttons as Andy's did allowed an appealing view. Her hair had more highlights and more curls. Her make-up was heavier. Two years ago, Sam would have entertained thoughts of the fun she would be to play with. Tonight he looked at the two women and knew, for him, there was no comparison.

Marissa spotted them standing at the end of the bar and headed their way. Watching her, Sam thought maybe man eater wasn't a bad evaluation. She had seen both of them but at that instant she erased Andy from her field of vision and focused 100% on Sam. She extended her hand to him as she approached.

Funny how, unless you're totally pissed, if someone sticks their hand out to you, your hand seems to grab hold automatically. She wrapped her left hand over his. This was no handshake. She was holding his hand with both of hers and smiling into his eyes. "Wow!" Her long lashes gave him a wave before continuing, "When Carol said she had a boyfriend, I never pictured you. You are defiantly…not a boy." She cocked her head, leaned back a bit and looked Sam up and down. The look started at his feet, paused briefly from time to time on its path up his body, finally settling on his eyes. She didn't break eye contact when she asked. "Carol, what did you say this doll's name was?"

"Jimmy…, Jimmy Teah." Andy should have said more.

"Well, Jimmy…, I can see now why she hasn't taken advantage of any offers she's gotten here. What I want to know is, are you open to offers?" She smiled seductively, "I have a couple in mind that might interest you." Sam was so totally taken, he had no intention of accepting but he wasn't averse to hearing what she had to say. It was like when you have a 55 inch LCD high def set at home and someone offers you a 55 inch Plasma. You know you aren't buying but you want to hear the deal anyway.

Andy stood there, watching the carrying on, and got madder by the minute. She had several options. Scratching the woman's eyes out, held the most appeal. It was such a bad idea, but she enjoyed the thought before discarding it. She could run, cry, or cuss; all showed a weakness she had no intention of displaying. Instead she squared her shoulders; Andy McNally was trained in the art of taking control of a situation, usually without shooting someone. She took control. "Why Marissa, what a tease you are. Pay her no attention, Jimmy. She tells all the guys that and you should see the tips she gets." Andy's smile was big. Getting control of a situation is smile worthy. "I know you need to get back to your customers. Let me get my man something to drink before I lend you a hand." Having dismissed the other woman, Andy turned to Sam. "What can I get you to drink, Darling?" Her tone was sweet and loving, the look she gave him wasn't.

He smiled at her sheepishly. He needed a drink and he probably needed to put some distance between them. Right now she could kill him, with pleasure. By the time she got a break and came to check on him, she would be calmer. At least, he hoped, she'd be calmer. The bartender might not fare as well

"Is a beer good?"

"Sounds good." He could have added, 'and a double shot of Scotch,' but he thought better of it.

Andy got the beer. Sam thanked her and executed a strategic retreat. She got her apron and got to work. Marissa smiled to herself. She could tell Carol was mad. _She'll get over it or not. Let's face it, I did her a favor. If that man of hers was going to stray while she was standing there, better to know it now. He's cute, but the poor schmuck was so tongue tied he couldn't speak. He might have been a player once, but he sure isn't now._ The bar was busy, Andy was a fast learner and the women had no real need for conversation.

It was almost 8PM before Andy took a break and carried Sam a beer. He was slouched in the chair he had pointed out on their way in. The binder, open in his lap, and his obvious concentration was a testament to his job dedication. She was directly in front of him before he looked up. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. How's it coming?" Tension…

He shut the binder and put it on the table next to the chair. He reached for the beer. It went on the table as well. When he leaned forward, got her arm and pulled her into his lap, she was surprised. "Sam!"

He didn't mention her error. Undercover wasn't foremost on his mind. "I love you…and I do not want you mad at me." He emphasized each word. He wanted no misunderstanding about the way he felt.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed." She saw his face fall.

"That's not fair." The dismay in his voice was plain. "I did nothing to encourage that woman."

"Exactly, you did nothing. You didn't tell her to stop, nothing… you did nothing."

"This excuse sounds lame to me, but it's the truth. I was so amazed she came on to me so hard, with you standing right there, I was speechless." He paused to gauge her reaction. She wasn't struggling to get up and she wasn't calling him a liar or a coward, so he continued. "Besides, you handled her better than I ever could." The look on her face told him he had scored a hit. He was smart enough to know to stop when he was ahead.

"I certainly did, An…Carol Marcus, situation handler." She rested her head on the chair back next to his and enjoyed the warmth and closeness of him. Sam smiled, _Disaster averted_.

Andy was past the mad when she went back to work. Marissa did give her a couple of pointers on drinks she was making and Andy didn't bite her head off. She managed to get into the lobby a couple of hours later. He welcomed the beer and would have welcomed some conversation but the lounge was so busy she couldn't stay. They traded the full bottle for his empty one and got in a quick kiss. She was graced with a flash of dimples and a wink. She had turned her back before the yawn appeared.

Business slowed somewhat before the midnight closing. By the time the last patron staggered out and off to their room, the whole crew was busy cleaning up, stocking up and closing up. Andy made it into the lobby to collect Sam shortly thereafter. The beer bottle was empty, the binder was closed in his lap, and his long day had gotten the better of him. He was sleeping peacefully.

She considered calling out to him but the thought of being close to him was compelling. She squatted down next to the chair on the side opposite the table, leaned into his neck and whispered. "I love you."

Apparently he hadn't been as asleep as she thought or maybe he had Andy radar. His hand slid into her hair along her neck line and he pulled her face around so he could see her. "You are the fourth woman to say that to me while I've been sitting here." He said with such seriousness, she believed him at first, but only at first.

"Only four, it must have been a slow night." She observed.

"A little slow, you could say that." He replied.

"Spent some time in the elevator, did you? Thanking those ladies who love you."

"Not in the elevator!"

"I knew that. You have way to much class. I just meant... all the rooms are above this floor."

"Right… In the rooms… Well I was grateful…" He said.

"And, how are the rooms?" She asked.

"You know, beds and broads, they're all the same."

Andy had to chuckle. They could pursue a charade with ease. They were fun and often something absolutely priceless was said. "I hope all that appreciation didn't wear you out. Tell me you have some left for me."

"Wear me out, are you kidding? I was just practicing."

"Practicing, were you? Did you perfect any new tricks?" She asked.

"You are just going to have to wait and see. Is the anticipation killing you?" He asked.

"Yeah, that and my feet."

"Let's get you home." He got out of the chair, tucked the binder under one arm and Andy under the other. Together they made their way to the parking garage.

When they were all strapped in and the car was purring, he asked the important question. "Did you validate my ticket?"

She laughed and dug the parking ticket out of her pants. "Is this the ticket you're asking about?"

"One of them."

"This one has been validated. When I validate the other one, you won't have to ask." She bragged.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

The Bishop's home was barely more than ten minutes from the Hilton in the early morning hours of Thursday. Andy could have leaned back against the leather seats and relaxed, but the car was so cozy and private and Sam was so appealing. She knew what part of the evening was coming up but she didn't want to wait. Her hand sliding up his thigh was the first warning that he had about ten minutes of sweet torment in store.

He could have switched to thoughts of cool mountain streams but lack of control was not a problem he experienced. Andy pushed that control to its limits but still…her attention was always welcome. They did have rules and although she was willing to break them; he was not. Love making was a two person event. One member putting in all the effort and the other getting all the pleasure was not an option Sam accepted with her. She didn't know if he ever had and she didn't want to know.

Her hand stroked his thigh before moving to the fly on his trousers. Her touch was soft but persistent. The attention was immediately rewarded with a response. His arousal was not unexpected and why it put her in a reflective mood wasn't really important, it just did. She moved her hand up, wrapped it around his waist and put her head on his chest. Bucket seats kept snuggling to a minimum but she managed. The game was on hold.

"Are you alright, Andy?"

"I love you; I'd love you even if you didn't love me." She didn't lift her head as she spoke. He could feel her heads movement against his chest, but when he looked down all he saw was her hair cascading around her face.

"But I do love you." He assured.

"I know. I'm just saying." She wasn't disputing his words. She just wanted him to know, in case.

"Don't talk like that. I'm not going to not love you." You could hear his sincerity but it didn't stop her from saying….

"I'd love you anyway. No matter what, I'd love you." She paused briefly before adding, "I just wanted you to know." She said nothing more. Her arm remained tightly wrapped around his waist and her head remained on his chest. Sam's arm rested across her back as he drove thought the Buffalo night. He had expected to be tormented on this ride, but not this way.

When he put his hand back on the shifting knob, ran through the gears and pulled the car to the curb in front of the Bishops, Andy sat back up and smiled.

"I believe you made me some promises earlier."

"And they were?" he asked.

"Showing me some new tricks you practiced. You weren't teasing, were you?"

"Never, I even have some old tricks I might share with you."

"In that case, what are you waiting for? I've had a busy day and I need a good night's sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to learn how to drive this beauty." She patted the dash, opened the door and started her trip to the best part of her evening.

_-0-_

_**Comments**_**?**


	15. Chapter 15

_To my resident 'spell checker', who corrects me so gently, you are a real treasure. One question, where were you when I was in school and had only Mr. Webster? Having received all the red marks and verbal corrections I could stand, I only wrote when absolutely necessary. I've discovered daydreams aren't judgmental and it's so easy to backspace. I still do a lot of storytelling in that venue._

_**BACK TO THE STORY**__ – Since Sam is in the dog house with the reviewers, he's going to try redeeming himself in this chapter. I know we all love him and are looking forward to finding any excuse to forgive him. Let me know how he did._

**Chapter Fifteen – A Time to Run For Cover**

"I definitely did not do that on purpose." She said defiantly.

"Sweetheart, I told you to expect to grind a few gears. Everyone does it."

If she could handle a gun well enough, in a high stress situation, to stop a man intent on killing her, she could master this clutch. And she would, but she was distracted this afternoon. Marissa and Sam were driving her crazy; the thoughts of them.

She had watched Marissa's act for several nights. She came on strong to most men. The better looking or the apparently more affluent drew the most attention, but she put it out there to all men. _Now Sam, what's your excuse?_ _You're damn good looking. There's no two ways about it. The face, the hair, you have a good build, a confident walk and that's all before the smile and the dimples. Any woman who can't see your natural assets needs to put her glasses on. Even if you aren't their type, and who didn't like your type, they have to appreciate the package. But that's no excuse. _

Andy knew all the women who were going to come on to Jimmy, the guitar player, were going to try her patience. She had a choice to make: assert herself like she had last night or be mad at Sam like she had been last night. Being mad made both of them miserable. That was a really bad choice. And she realized, if he had so little going for him no one else found him appealing, just how appealing would she find him?

"Carol it's time to change gears." His instruction brought her back to reality. "You're going fast enough now, this will be easier. Push in the clutch, all the way, shift in to second, that's straight down. You should be able to feel it slip in. Now, let the clutch out gently." She did exactly as he said; at least that's what she thought she did. The car began slowing down. She gave it more gas. The engine revved, but the car kept slowing down.

"Why won't it go?" Not a shout, but clearly, she was frustrated.

He voice was relaxed. "It's still in neutral. Push the clutch in and work the shifting knob again."

In her frustration, she pushed the brake instead of the clutch. The car came to a sudden stop and the engine died. She slapped her hands on the steering wheel, pushed the door open and got out. Slamming the door, hard enough to rattle Sam's teeth, helped with the frustration, but only a little bit. She stomped back and forth, always keeping her back to the car and him. Whenever she stopped, her hands went to her hips, in her most defiant stance, and she would recite a complaint or two before taking off again.

"I can't drive that car. Why couldn't he find a regular one? Just like him to go all macho bullshit and get something only he can drive. He needs to grow up." Stomp…stomp…stomp…STOP….hands on hips… "Why does he have to be so cute? Women coming out of the woodwork after him! He knows I'm jealous and he just keeps smiling and they just keep coming. He's doing it on purpose." Stomp…stomp…stomp…STOP…hands on hips. "If he really loved me, he'd stop being so cute, and…he'd…just tell 'um to go suck a lemon. And I can't drive that damn car." Even the Energizer Bunny runs down eventually. She dropped her hands to her side and slowly started turning around. She had to go back to the car and apologize. She would just let Sam drive. He wanted to drive all the time anyway, and that clutch and those gears were too much for her.

In her frustration and ranting, she hadn't heard Sam's approach. She turned nearly into his arms. "Come here." His open arms beckoned and the one step he took forward gave her no opportunity to be contrary. He did not kiss her, he held her. He had heard all of her complaints, every one. Later, when he was alone and reflective, he would laugh, but not now. He knew she was still chewing on the episode with Marissa. She said he was forgiven. Maybe she had forgiven but she was nowhere near forgetting. She had showered alone last night, turned him down when he offered to join her. Granted, she had made love with him. Being with Andy was always a shared pleasure, but last night would not make its way into their top twenty list, not even close. Teaching her to drive a manual transmission, today of all days, was probably not a good idea.

"I can't do this. You're going to drive all the time anyway. I don't need to know how. Let's just go do something fun." She suggested before apologizing. "I'm sorry; I didn't really mean to slam the door so hard. I'm going to tear the car up and still not have the hang of driving it."

He exchanged the hug for an arm round her waist. He guided them back to the car but rather than getting in they leaned against the driver's side. "Sweetheart, we can stop today if you want, but you need to learn how to drive this car." She listened without complaint. "You might have to drive it sometime. You never know."

"I don't want to tear it up."

"You aren't going to. Besides, I fixed it once. I can fix it again." The twinkle in his eyes and the smile told her he had a devilish thought. "If you did tear it up, I'd have to stay here while I fixed it, just a thought." Maybe she wasn't as mad as he had thought, because she stepped away from the car and gave him an exasperated look.

"So move, I have a clutch to abuse." He didn't tell her, the probability of her damaging that clutch any worse than the show off kids that owned this car before was minuscule. Why dampen her enthusiasm?

Instead of moving, he asked, "Before you start the car again, what happened last time?"

"I stalled the car." She stated the obvious.

"Why did that happen?"

"I pushed the brake instead of the clutch."

"And before that?"

"I didn't get it into second. I was in neutral."

"You head understands the problem. We have to teach your hands and feet the solution."

"I know and I have to practice to do that." She seemed resigned to the obvious. They got in the car and she reached for the key.

"Don't start it yet." They spent the next fifteen minutes practicing. Sam would name a pedal for her to push without looking, and then two of them at once. They did that over and over before switching to her changing the gears. Giving her arm pattern memory it had to have. Eventually Sam said, "I see a nice tree over there. I'm going to go sit under it and relax. Maybe have a nap." He started to open his door.

"Sam…, Jimmy…, wait…don't leave me." Not quite panic but close.

"Carol…it's really between you and the car. I'm only a distraction." He grinned. "Your loving mechanic put a new battery in and tuned the car to perfection. If it stalls, take a deep breath and start it again. If it doesn't stall, congratulate yourself and change to a new gear. Run it up through a few gears, brake and run it back down to a stop, over, and over, and over." He didn't wait for a response. After shutting the door, normally, he headed for the tree. He heard the car start.

Sam considered sitting on the far side of the tree but decided against that idea. Before he sat, the little pad and pen, he was never without, came out of his pocket. He began his list of things he had to get done before Andy got back home. The car stalled a couple of times and he was sure 'Damn!' had floated through the air at least once, but no door slamming and no frustrated calls for help. Almost an hour later, he heard the car stop near him, the muffler purring.

"Hey Good Looking, you want to go for a ride?"

"I would, but my girl's a little mad at me right now. Seems, I keep my mouth shut when I should speak up."

"She knows as long as you look as good as you do, there are going to be offers. She's kind of jealous but she is working on that. I've been told, as long as I keep my hands to myself, you can go for a ride."

"As long as I don't get in trouble." He headed toward the car, opened the door and got in. "I was flattered and I wasn't thinking with my big head."

"And I was being unreasonable." Her mood brightened, "Did you know, I can drive a stick shift? Nothing to it…easy as pie. Are you proud?"

"I am. Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to see if I can get us home. I thought a nap might be nice, about now." She said.

"Are you tired or is this your way of getting me in the bed?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Will you stop with all the questions? I'm concentrating on my driving." She chuckled. "You're just going to have to use your imagination, and it would be nice if Jenny were out working in her garden."

"I might suggest that."

Andy got them all the way home and only ground the gears once. She said, "Oops!" Sam said nothing.

When they checked on Jenny, she wasn't gardening. She wasn't even there. The note said she would be returning before five. Andy congratulated them on their good luck. Sam suspected Jenny had found something to do this afternoon, so they could have the house to themselves. It seemed like the kind of thing she would do. Not that Andy gave him a lot of time to ponder the question.

She practically dragged him up the stairs. Closing the door got her attention first. Then she turned to Sam. "Are you ready?"

"Not exactly, I need at least 30 seconds of foreplay first."

"That long? I see how you are, playing hard to get, are we?" She started a slow walk toward him. "I'm sure I can get those pants off you in less than 30, but if you want it slow…well…I can do that too." When she stopped she was standing close enough for Sam to feel her body heat. She was not touching him. She looked him square in the eyes, smiled, and began the full body inspection with her eyes. They were standing close enough she couldn't see past his neck without tilting her head, so she did. When her eyes reached his belt buckle she saw his arms reach out to touch her. She stepped back quickly, raised both hands and scolded, "Oh, no! You aren't ready yet. No touching."

"I'm ready!" he assured her.

"You just think you're ready!" His erection was obvious and she was ready whenever she was around him but she wasn't finished with her seduction. He would just have to wait. She stepped back toward him and held his gaze. Her eyes never moved as she put both hands on his chest and began the journey across his muscled stomach to his waist and then the belt buckle. Andy could undo her belt buckle without looking, his proved no more difficult. The buckle and snap were handled in short order. The zipper was a different matter. It would have been quick if it was hers but his was situated right where she wanted to linger and linger she did. The slow descent of the zipper coupled with the back of her hand pressed into his boxers was enjoyable for her and maddening for him. She saw as his eyes darkened; the slight twitch of the eyelids and his shallow breathing marked the progression of his arousal. Her game was nearing its end. She put both hands inside his jeans and slid them to his hips before coaxing the pants down.

His hands on her snap and zipper had taken longer than she expected. He had shown amazing restraint. His boxers and her thong joined the jeans on the floor before he scooped her into his arms and deposited her on the bed. The opening acts were on their way to the dressing rooms, the headliner was just tuning up. When the final crescendo could no longer be heard and silence and contentment settled on the pair Andy realized she still had her shirt on. Her hand on his chest confirmed her suspicion; he was wearing his as well.

She propped herself up on her elbow, pulled the front of her shirt out, "Guess we were in a hurry."

"You were mad at me last night."

"My bell's still ringing. Maybe I need to be mad at you more often."

His face clouded. "Don't kid about that. I don't ever want you mad at me."

Her response was contrite, "Sorry, I get crazy when I imagine you not being mine."

"I know the feeling."

His admission made her smile. She pulled the sheet over them, settled her head into the curve of his neck and soon they were sleeping peacefully.

**-0-**

**Comments?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – A Time to Run For Cover**

His eyes on her were the first thing she saw when she awoke. His smile followed. "Hey there, Hot Stuff, ready for dinner?"

"I am, if you're what's on the menu."

"You had your serving of Jimmy before your nap. It's real food or nothing now." He said, but without much resolve.

"You really know how to throw cold water on a girl's dreams." She said with a pout.

"Now that you mention water, we probably have time for a little warm. I could wash your back and stuff."

"The stuff part sounds promising. Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"It takes my partners input to come up with really good ideas."

They were mostly clean when they came down the stairs. Satisfied AND clean takes more time than they had, after their nap.

"**Hey** Kids, how'd the driving lesson go?" Jenny asked as soon as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Great." Sam volunteered.

"I can now drive a stick shift." Andy proudly announced.

"And she learned in a fairly lady like manner." Sam grinned, "Of course she did say a few unkind things about me, but other than that, the day went well."

"Oh God! You heard me didn't you? You are a sneaky devil."

"Cops…aah….n' robbers, that's it, Cops n' Robbers. You got 'a be sneaky sometimes." _Cops have to be sneaky sometimes. Watch your mouth Sammy. You're way too comfortable with these people_.

Andy recognized the slip immediately and tried to help cover for him. "We have games we play. Cops n' Robbers is one of our favorites." The excuse sounded lame to her but it was the best she could come up with on the spur of the moment.

Exactly what Jenny knew or suspected was anyone's guess, but Joe, he had seen through them almost immediately. He could still be a party to the charade, as good as the next guy. "We play games. Jenny pretends she doesn't see me eating that second piece of cake or bowl of ice cream and I pretend I didn't. I think it's a great game."

"I don't know what you mean." Jenny said.

"See, she's playing it right now. That's why I love her." Joe kissed his wife on the cheek before sitting down at the table. "So Jimmy, you're coming back here after you drop Carol off at work?"

"What?" Andy said.

"Yeah, my guitar's in the trunk."

"You're coming back here?" They hadn't said anything about his plans for tonight. She was miffed she hadn't been consulted.

"Joe asked me to play for them." He answered before adding, "I was planning on coming back to the bar later in the evening, but I can stay in the lobby, when I take you, if you want.

"Of course not! You just keep me in the dark sometimes." She answered petulantly.

"I like you in the dark…sometimes." Sam turned to Joe, "We all like our women in the dark sometimes, don't we Joe?"

"Leave me out of this. I'm an old married man."

"Don't pay him any attention. He likes the dark…sometimes." Jenny teased.

"When's dinner?" Joe changed the subject.

"Coming right up, Sweetheart. Carol can you help me?"

With Andy having to leave for work so early in the evening and Joe working a full shift at the precinct, there was simply no time for the couples to enjoy a meal out. Jenny seemed to enjoy the cooking and she and Joe appeared to enjoy the younger couples company. Andy knew she owed Frank, big time, for making such great arrangements for her. The Bishops welcoming her and then Sam, into their home, was a genuine gift.

With that in mind, she put extra effort into being charming during dinner, and apologized for her sharp remarks earlier. "You're going to enjoy Jimmy's guitar. Make sure he sings for you too. He doesn't see himself as a soloist, but he has a very nice voice. I get a kick out of being with him when he performs but when he practices at home… that's a real treat. I'm sorry about being rude earlier. I didn't know he was going to play for you…and to be honest…I was disappointed I was going to miss it." She gave the impression she was going to continue speaking, so no one responded. Her expression changed to one of reflection before she spoke again. "Jimmy's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even when he's disappointed or displeased with me, he treats me with more love and concern than anyone ever has. My life has no joy without him." Her eyes were shining by the time she stopped speaking. Sam put his arm around her and pulled her to him. Jenny spoke.

"You'd be a fool, Jimmy, to ever let her get away."

"I know, believe me, I know."

"Carol I have a delicious seven layer chocolate cake from the bakery. I had planned on serving it during this evening's entertainment, but since you won't be here, you could have your piece now."

"Thanks Jenny, could you save it for in the morning? Jimmy's leaving then and I'm going to need some comfort food…a lot of comfort." Andy said.

"I'll cut you a double piece and hide it from the big mouse I'm married to. I'll do that before I let the guys have a go at it."

"Thanks Jenny." She got up from the booth; put her and Sam's dishes in the dishwasher, before turning to him and extending her hand. "I need the car keys. It's getting late."

"You're just going to leave me at home? Is that your plan?" he asked and smiled.

"If I did that, who would brag on my driving skills?" she asked.

"Kind of like your own private cheerleader?"

She grinned, "Now that's a role I never imagined you in. I bet you'd be quite a sight in that little short skirt. I'll be smiling all night from that thought."

He wasn't amused by her suggestion. "All the male cheerleaders I've seen wear collared shirts and slacks, not short skirts." He countered.

"You can dress them how you want, in your imagination. Leave my imagination alone." She turned to Jenny and Joe, "Night Guys, see you tomorrow." Returning her attention to Sam, "Come on Boy Toy, we got to go."

"I'll be back." Sam assured the Bishops, before turning and following Andy from the room. "Boy Toy? So now I'm your boy toy, I'll show you….." the closing of the front door signaled the exit of the couple. Jenny and Joe just looked at each other and smiled.

If Andy thought she was going to be able to carry on a conversation during her drive to the Hilton, she was mistaken. The evening traffic and the changing of gears required her full attention. When she pulled to the curb, across the street from the hotel, she had a whole new confidence in her ability to manage this car. "You're getting more comfortable, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am, but you have to pay more attention with a stick, don't you?"

"Only to start with." He changed the subject. "I won't be gone long. I really didn't think you'd mind."

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "I don't mind. I was surprised. I didn't react well. I'll be busy all night and can't leave until after midnight. Stay and visit. Just save some energy for me after work." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you." She sat back and reached for the door handle. But before she got the door open….

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, too." He said. His serious expression was the thought she carried with her into the hotel.

The convention was having their formal banquet tonight. The lounge would be dead until that was over but because bartenders were needed to operate cash bars in the banquet room, Andy found she was working alone at one of those bars. If you couldn't open it, shake it or stir it, the cash bar wouldn't serve the customer's needs. That limited offering didn't keep Andy from being slammed. The line at her station finally thinned when the food was served. When she could catch her breath, she found her tip jar was bulging and she had a whole new level of self confidence. She had been in Buffalo barely a week now and she could work autonomously, if the drinkers' requests weren't too exotic. She had an occasional customer during the meal and a bigger crowd as the speaker was beginning, but as the speech continued, the line dried up. Andy accompanied the bus boy, who wheeled the portable bar back into the service area. She straightened up the station, turned over the receipts to the food service manager, and pocketed her tips before returning to Marissa and the lounge. The crowd there was growing. That growth continued throughout the evening.

She had been so busy, thoughts of Sam and his departure in the morning hadn't plagued her. When, a little after eleven, she looked up at the customer who had just occupied the stool in front of her, she was surprised to see her sweetie. "Hey there, is it that late already?" The big smile that followed her surprised look had him smiling when he answered.

"Afraid not, you still have about an hour." What he didn't tell her was, though she had been too busy to worry about the morning, he had had way too much time to regret his departure. He just wanted to enjoy a little more time with her, even if all he got to do was watch her while she worked. "I thought I'd just have a drink and enjoy watching you work."

"Nothing like putting a little pressure on me, huh? Scotch or is it a beer night?"

"I think I'm going to nurse a beer. I have some things to do later. I don't need my senses dulled."

"A beer it is. I love it when you plan ahead." She got a cold one out of the cooler and set it on the bar in front of him. "You got on slacks or jeans tonight?"

"I know how to dress for an upscale lounge or are you just planning the fastest strategy to get me out of them?" His eyes were twinkling.

"I know how to get your pants off. I just wondered if you had big pockets."

"I do," he said.

"Good, because this wad is killing me." She slipped her hand under her apron, into her pocket, pulled out her tip money from the cash bar, and handed it to Sam.

His eyes got big, "Holy crap, where did you get all this money?"

"I worked a cash bar at a banquet when I first came in tonight." He was rippling through the bills as she spoke.

"There are only a few singles in here. Are you sure you were serving drinks and not giving lap dances?"

"I only know how to do one of those things. I was definitely serving drinks."

"Well….that just highlights some training you need." His leer wasn't lost on her.

"No I don't. Lap dances are just a tease. I'm never teasing." The promise conveyed by her comments coupled by the expression on her face had his blood pressure rising along with other things. He got off the stool.

He said, "Enough of that…" as he backed away. "I'm just going to find a seat in the rear. But I'm keeping my eye on you." She grinned as he retreated.

He was amazed at the ease with which she did the job. He knew he shouldn't be. When they worked together, she followed his lead, but she was never indecisive. As much as he would like to believe she couldn't get along without him, he knew it wasn't true. She had a self-confidence and poise that would serve her well wherever she was and who ever she worked with. He wanted to think she was lucky to have him. Maybe so, maybe not, but he was definitely lucky to have her.

He had been watching her so intently; his glancing toward the door had no logical explanation. The person he saw coming through the door, made why he looked at all, so insignificant, he never considered it again. Callahan strolled through the door like he owned the place, looked neither left nor right, but rather, headed straight for the bar and Andy. The shock froze Sam in place.

Luke and Andy were talking at the bar before Sam regained control of his limbs, bounced out of the chair and walked purposefully toward the couple. She didn't see him approach. It wasn't until later when he learned why.

"I know you didn't call for a ride, but I remember you saying you would only be here through tonight. I thought I might talk you into having dinner with me before you go to work tomorrow night. Then I could take you to work." After hearing the little invite, Sam knew, if this was Callahan, he'd undergone a vocal cord transplant. Still the guy knew Andy, was asking her out to dinner, and Sam had heard nothing about this Luke look-a-like.

He stepped up next to the fellow, tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, I'm Jimmy Teah. Who might you be?" His expression was serious.

Andy's head popped up, her look of surprise told Sam she hadn't expected him to be standing there. She stammered and finally got out, "Oh, Jimmy"…but that was all.

"I'm Duke Muldane, Detective Duke Muldane, Buffalo PD. Can I help you?"

Sam was successful undercover because he was a bit of a chameleon. He was a guitar picking, good ole boy now, but that take charge of a situation, I'm superior to you attitude, years of police work had taught him was always just under the surface. It came right out, cold and in control.

"Yes, I believe you can. For starters, you can stop hitting on my fiancée. I find it hard to believe you failed to detect the ring on her finger, **Detective**. I suppose her beauty and radiant smile simply blinded you. Whatever your reason, I trust I can depend on you to not bother her further."

Duke looked shocked, but retained his ability to speak "I am sorry. I did not mean to step in your territory. I did notice the ring but she just told me she wouldn't have time to socialize while she was here. If she had said she was spoken for, I would not be here."

"That's an issue I'll have to address. Now if you'd leave us alone."

"Yes, Sir…, good-by Carol." Duke turned and left. Duke didn't know Carol's man but he surmised a lot about him. Jimmy Teah was a cop and had been for a long time. Duke was sure the man out ranked him and that explained the royal treatment Captain Bishop was giving Carol. Carol was a beautiful woman. Duke could understand Teah's defense of what he had.

"I can explain…." Andy started.

"Don't bother, just finish up. I'll take you home." Sam was lethally angry. His response to her, so cold she could feel the chill. She would have tried again to explain, but he spun around and purposefully walked back to his chair.

She did not cry, at least not crying with tears and sobs. Her soul cried. Sam had been angry with her before, but she was a rookie then and he was her training officer. They weren't lovers then. He wasn't her whole life then. Now he was and now… her soul cried.

The closing up and the cleaning up and the good-bys to Marissa and the servers was a blur. She did what she had to do and smiled when she had to smile. She couldn't wait for the work to be over and she dreaded, like death, the work being over. She wanted to run to Sam and she wanted to run away. Mostly, she wanted the pain to stop. She wanted 'do over's'.

He stood when she approached. She said nothing. Here was not the place for 'the conversation' and she had already offered to explain. She would wait for him to speak. Maybe they would just go back to the Bishop's, make love, and never speak of this again. Maybe…but she didn't think so.

Once in the parking garage, they had walked there without touching or speaking, he opened the passenger door for her. He didn't offer to let her drive, he said nothing. Stick shifts, smiles and sexual innuendo were not on the menu tonight.

The drive home, that had been so short in happier times, seemed to last forever. Andy was sure Sam would speak before they got there. He could control himself well enough to have a major argument in a phone booth and not disturb the person talking on the phone right next to him. Andy couldn't and she knew he knew that. By the time he parked and turned off the ignition, Andy's heart was racing.

When he finally spoke, the lack of emotion, in his words, were not a shock to her, but what he said stole her last bit of composure. "I'm just going to gather my things and head back to Toronto tonight."

**-0-**

_As my step-mother used to say on a beautiful sunny day, 'There's a storm brewing somewhere.'_

_I'm sure the reader is mad at someone just now. If it were to be me, I can assure you the first 1500 words of the next chapter are already written. You'll have to wait to see how Sam and Andy defend themselves._

**Comments? **


	17. Chapter 17

_The resolution of the Duke event leaves me satisfied. I hope it does the same for you. Jhs _

**Chapter Seventeen – A Time to Run For Cover**

She hadn't been looking at him when he spoke but now her head snapped around, "What?"

"I have a busy day tomorrow, and it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed."

Her face stung, as though the slap those words delivered had been physical rather than emotional. Months and months ago, when Andy was his rookie, she would accept his decisions without discussion. She had no standing then. He was the boss. Less than an hour ago, he had announced to a total stranger that she was his fiancée. To her knowledge, that was the very first time he had referred to her in that way. He had used the term to convey his level of possession, but that possession was a two way street. She might belong to him, but in return, he belonged to her.

She smiled. The light in the car wasn't good, but she could see her smile had thrown him off balance. His determined look was faltering. He had braced himself for hysterics and tears. The smile was as unexpected as her words. "Yes, it would. I'll come back with you." She nodded in agreement, turned and reached for the door handle. She would have gotten it open if his hand hadn't clamped on her shoulder.

"The hell, you will!" She did truly love this man, but Mr. Cool and Collected had just shouted. This was a fight she had no intention of losing. If she could remain calm and determined, he would listen and understand why she had not told him about Duke. Spending this night alone was not in her plans. If riding back to Toronto rather than cuddling in that bed upstairs was what it took, then so be it.

"Then you're staying here?" Her question was more of a statement of fact.

"No, I'm not staying here." He didn't know exactly what was going on. This Andy was way too calm to be the Andy he knew. What he did know was; he was dying here. He had never liked Callahan. Long before Andy joined the force, Sam hadn't liked Callahan. The woman he loved had picked Callahan over him and he had suffered through that. Now, just when he thought the bastard was finally history, another Callahan pops up. This one had probably been run off but the type must hold some allure for Andy that she couldn't resist. Sam didn't want to spend the rest of his life worrying every time a tall blond male made his appearance that his wife would be lusting after him. Still, the thought of his life, without her in it, was unthinkable. He needed some time alone to lick his wounds and make some decisions. When he was with her, he couldn't imagine not being with her. Away from her, maybe he could think more clearly.

"Then let's go pack. It's not getting any earlier." She did not attempt to open the door this time.

"You can't go back to Toronto now. You have commitments."

"And, you can't go back to Toronto, either. You have commitments."

"I have commitments?" He really didn't know what she meant.

"You have commitments to me. You're mine tonight. If I can't go with you, then you can't go either."

"Andy, I don't want to be with you tonight. I need time alone to think."

"You mean to think about what you think you know. You never struck me as being so closed minded." She said.

"I hadn't caught you in a lie before." Andy wasn't happy with the accusation but at least they were talking.

"I haven't lied to you." She asserted.

"A lie by omission is still a lie. I gather you haven't been on a date with him, but he apparently has been you taxi service quite a bit and he obviously didn't think a date was out of the question. As for the lying, you never mentioned to him that you were taken and you sure as hell didn't tell me about him. That adds up to a lot of deception."

"Your facts are correct." She admitted, "But your conclusions are way off."

"Just how far off can they be when you're admitting everything?" He wished he was wrong but obviously he wasn't. He had been so angry earlier he just wanted to get as far away from her as he could. Now, the anger had been replaced by sadness. For the first time in his life he understood how people stayed in abusive relationships. She was his whole life, living with her and a lie was better than not having her at all. He wouldn't run, he couldn't run. He could only hope her explanation left him with some small shred of self respect.

He had taken his hand from her shoulder as soon as he was sure she wouldn't bolt from the car. Now, she put her hand on him. She stroked his cheek as she searched his eyes with her own. The smile on her face had a sadness to it that pulled at his heart. When she brushed his lips, with her fingertips, his lips parted slightly and took her fingers in. He nipped them gently and put his lips together in a kiss as she withdrew them. That was when he noticed the first tear on her cheek. He leaned toward her, "Andy, I…"

Her hand on his chest stopped him. "Sam, all I really want to do right now is crawl into your arms," her breathing was shallow, her head was shaking, she was biting her lip, but she continued. "I want to tell you how much I love you and I want to feel you holding me. I want all my screw ups to disappear. I want to feel the joy you give me, but first I need to explain."

She intended to explain and she would explain but first…the look on his face gave her permission…she kissed him. The kiss was deep and it was long and it was forgiving. It affirmed the truth about their relationship. They belonged together, they wanted to be together and they would be together even when the road was bumpy and full of curves. The desire to maintain the contact and just ignore the problem was almost overpowering but finally Andy pulled away, sat back in her seat and began talking. To Sam's credit, he allowed her to talk without interruption. She rambled with the explanation, probably because it had been Sam and Luke from her first day on patrol. Tonight's problem was supposedly just about things that had happened in Buffalo but they both knew that wasn't true. Trying to get him to understand the last week was going to be enough of a challenge without trying to explain the past at the same time.

"Duke seems to be a decent enough guy. I didn't know you had walked up when he was talking to me. I always look at my customers. I suppose seeing him was as much of a shock to you as it was the first time I saw him. You wouldn't have noticed, but I wasn't looking at him. I can't look at him, but his voice is nice enough. The first time I saw him I thought it was Luke. As soon as he spoke, I knew he wasn't, but I just couldn't look at him again. I didn't tell him about you. I didn't tell him anything personal about me. I really just wanted him to go away. I guess I could have gone to Joe and asked him to make sure Duke wasn't my ride again, but how do you say something like that without looking like an idiot or making him look bad. I'm a cop. I know how something simple can make an officer look bad." She paused, took a deep breath and continued.

"He did suggest he might take me out for a drink. I probably should have been more direct with my answer, but when I told him I wouldn't have time for any social activity while I was in Buffalo, that seemed to satisfy him. I guess I just didn't want to be rude and I didn't want to encourage any questions. This being undercover is hard. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing and sometimes I'm not saying enough. I don't want anyone else. Please believe me. Luke was a big mistake and it's a mistake that just seems to keep on giving."

Sam was listening patiently but still he was troubled. "Why didn't you tell me about Duke? If it was innocent, why didn't you share? You share stories everyday about the people you're meeting, but never a word about him."

His was the question she had been asking herself since first meeting Duke. She still didn't have just one answer. "You and I talk about the past very little. Once in a while, we'll mention something pleasant from our childhood. We laugh about funny things that happen to us on the job or in our private lives. We don't mar our days by talking about unpleasant things from the past. When I saw Duke, all I saw was unpleasant things from the past.

"I thought about telling you. I thought about it a lot. I felt guilty for not sharing." She paused, turned and stared into the distance, finally turning back to Sam. She rested her hand on his knee before continuing. "I picked someone else over you in the past. It seemed like the best choice at the time. It wasn't. How was I going to hurt you again by telling you about the look-a-like who had popped up in the present? I told myself I would tell you when I saw you. We could laugh about the coincidence. I could look you in the face and make you understand. This wasn't the kind of thing I was going to talk about over the phone."

"I've been here forty-eight hours Andy."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"He went to Rochester for a trial. He wasn't important and I hoped maybe I had seen the last of him." The guilty look on her face told him there was more and he suspected he knew what it was. She would tease and torment him unmercifully but she wasn't a good liar. Sometimes he wished she was better at it. "I didn't think you'd ever know."

"I probably wouldn't have if he hadn't shown up tonight." Sam admitted.

"And you would have been better off." She added.

"Probably," he admitted grudgingly.

"My past choices have stolen part of our happy time. I probably deserve the loss but you don't. Problem is I can't change it. I love you Sam Swarek. I feel sorry for myself, I'm unhappy and I've lost some of your trust. But my real pain comes from the unhappiness you're feeling. I was trying to avoid that. That was my only reason."

"Come here." She moved into his beckoning arms and the tears began in earnest. He said nothing. If he didn't love her as much as he did he wouldn't hurt as much as he did. He though it was a fair trade off.

Sam knew the crying was done when he felt her lips on his neck. They lingered there only briefly before moving to his jaw line and finally setting on his mouth. Make-up sex is touted as the best kind. It's represented by frantic tearing of clothes and frenzied love making. Sam and Andy were at odds with each other so seldom it robbed them of their stamina. The kiss was slow. Each savored the taste and feel of the other. They had weathered the storm, gotten over the bump in the road, they were together. There was no hurry. Eventually kissing wasn't enough and hands and exploration got involved. By the time Sam put his hands on her shoulders and held her away from him the point of no return was in sight.

He said, "We could christen the car, but tonight I'd like a little more space."

She smiled and reached for the door. "Well, come on. Suddenly I'm in a hurry." She made it to the sidewalk before him, but not by much. He slipped his arm around her waist, tucked her in close, and headed for a more comfortable place.

The brisk night air and the trip to her room cooled the ardor a bit and allowed them to postpone the inevitable and the sleep that would follow. It gave them just a little more time together before Sam's departure. "I'm going to have a shower, want to join me?"

"Not a chance. My fantasy plays out somewhere drier."

"I'll hurry."

While Andy was showering, Sam hung up his slacks and jacket before putting them back into their bag. He laid out his jeans and tee for the morning and packed his things he would not need. He had Andy's banquet tips and rather than leaving them loose on the dresser her opened what he thought was probably her underwear drawer to put them away. There was underwear in the drawer but most of the space was taken up with paper money. She had said the tips were good but he had no idea just what that meant. When he thought about it, he realized, he usually tipped big smiles on beautiful faces more than other servers. He was probably pretty typical.

Sam was brushing his teeth when Andy emerged from the shower. "I put your money with the rest of your bankroll. I guess you're taking me to dinner when you get back to Toronto?"

"I can do that. I'll put part of it on the pillow for Jenny when I leave. She won't let me pay for staying here but after I'm gone she can't refuse. The rest of it goes in my wedding account."

"Are you getting married?" He asked.

"I'm engaged. He confirmed it."

"Is the wedding soon?" She wore the ring, they were still together, but they hadn't talked about marriage for a long time.

"I don't know. We haven't set a date yet."

"But, you definitely are getting married."

"I definitely am getting married."

Sam dropped his boxers on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower. The warm water cascaded over his body. The emotional highs and lows he had experienced this evening had been exhausting. He looked forward to holding his bride-to-be's warm body next to his, in her big bed, and drifting off to sleep. He knew, once he touched her, drifting off to sleep would be the furthermost thing from his mind, but the thought was relaxing now.

**-0-**

Chapter Seventeen ends here because there is still some Sam and Andy time to write about before his departure in the morning. When they're apart the story line is more of a challenge for this writer.

**Comments?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – A Time to Run For Cover**

He stood and looked at her. He had taken a short shower, dried quickly and left the towel over the shower curtain rod when he came out of the bathroom. They were past modesty and the rest of their evening was clothing optional. This was their last night for a while, he had plans.

She was asleep, beautifully and peacefully asleep. He should be disappointed. He wasn't.

He knew she could frustrate him past all reason, torment him to the point of almost physical pain, and satisfy him as no woman ever had. He knew he trusted her with his life, but was terrified he might not be man enough to protect hers. He knew she was his first thought each morning and her image filled his thoughts as sleep claimed him at night. He knew he desired her above all else, but all of that was secondary to the pleasure he got from the knowledge she was his. She was his, totally and completely.

Tonight had been a revelation to him. He had been so angry and so hurt. He expected tears, near hysteria and submission to be her reaction to his anger, her method of placating him. There had been tears, but they didn't come until it was all over. She had kept her head about her; she had smiled and agreed with him. She had controlled him masterfully. His rookie was not a rookie anymore, not in uniform, not in love. The girl cop who had arrested him her first day on patrol, had changed into the woman sleeping in the bed in front of him. The change had been so gradual he really hadn't realized it until just now.

He was reaching to turn off the lamp on the night stand when she spoke. "Leave it on."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Power nap. You were going to wake me, weren't you?"

"You were so peaceful. I was just enjoying watching you."

"Like I'm enjoying watching you right now?"

"You're leering. I was just admiring."

"Maybe a little leer, but the view is awfully stimulating."

"I don't know how I like being seen as a sex object." He said.

"You didn't mind this afternoon." She reminded him.

"Well that was this afternoon."

"And now…you gonna tell me you got blisters or something?" She asked.

"I could have. Since I got here you haven't let me out of bed except when you were eating or working. I could have a blister."

"Not a chance."

"And how can you be so sure?" He was grinning.

"You always provide adequate foreplay and a masterful delivery. Sweetheart I can't hold out long enough for you to get a blister. Now get in bed. Remember, tonight you're mine." She reached for him, but he was already joining her.

The last thing either of them remembered him saying was, "Not just tonight, Andy, I'm always yours."

Apparently, Andy had really been napping when Sam approached. He had watched her serene sleeping figure long enough; he was in a very mellow mood when he joined her in bed. Sam could have happily held her and drifted off to sleep. That was not happening. That nap had been just what she needed, that is, in addition to Sam. By the time he fell back on his pillow and tried to catch his breath, they had made enough noise to awake the dead. He wouldn't be surprised of Joe had to have the house leveled after all the action that bed had seen. "You're trying to kill me."

"Just enjoying my night."

"Don't you think you should check in the hall? Be sure Joe isn't prowling, with his gun, trying to find out who broke into his house? Sam sounded like he was serious.

She whispered, "I forgot where we were. Oops!"

"No reason to whisper now. We've either disturbed them big time or they're in a comma."

"You'll apologize to them in the morning before you leave?" Andy was as brave as the next cop when she was on the street, but she saw Jenny and Joe like parental figures. What girl wants to own up to bawdy love making, with her boyfriend, under her parents roof. Not Andy.

Sam shook his head, "You're on your own with that one, Hot Pants. I would have been content to snuggle and sleep."

"But you didn't just snuggle and sleep." She countered, "It's your fault I made all that noise."

"Now, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't do my best to satisfy a ladies needs."

"Jimmy Teah, there was nothing either lady like nor gentlemanly about that."

"But it did satisfy."

"It did that."

"Are you ready to snuggle and sleep now, all lady like and everything?"

"I am, but do I need to set the alarm for you?"

"No, I'm just going to hold you and sleep. I'll leave when I wake up. Toronto won't collapse because I'm a little late." He turned off the table lamp, settled her in his arms and they both slept.

**She** awoke to his calling her name. When she opened her eyes, she was disappointed to see he was already dressed and had his garment bag over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you." He said.

"But you wouldn't leave without saying good-by."

"Something like that." His nearly expressionless face told Andy, more clearly that words, the separation was as unwanted by him, as it was by her.

She hated it, but she knew he had to leave. In an effort to lighten the mood, she put on her sassiest face and said, "If I flap these covers back and flash you, can I get you to stay?"

He smiled at that. "You don't need to do that. I thought you knew; I have X-ray vision. You don't need to move a muscle. What's under those covers is burned in, right here." He touched a finger to his forehead.

"I guess you're going to take that picture and leave."

"Afraid so."

"Can I, at least, get a good-by kiss before that?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He dropped the garment bag, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. When he pulled back from her lips, he said, "I love you. Call me later." He stood up, turned his back on her, picked up the garment bag and headed to the dresser for his gym bag.

"Do you want me to come down with you?"

"No. I want you to get done here so you can come home." Whether the tone was anger or regret, who knows. He never turned, he never paused. He grabbed the gym bag, transferred it to his hand that held the garment bag, opened the bedroom door, and he was gone.

Andy rested back on her pillow. She pulled the covers tightly to her neck. All of a sudden, she was cold. It was as though his departure had sucked all the warmth from the room.

Andy was sure she had always talked to herself. She even talked to other people when they weren't around, but that was usually her way to saying things to someone that she would never say to their face. She was sad right now, but she was mad at no one. When she talked today, it was Andy talking to Andy.

"Jimmy is as unhappy about leaving, as I am about him leaving." She laughed and shook her head. "Wow! I didn't think I'd ever think of him and not think, Sam. But that really was Jimmy Teah, itinerant musician, with his earrings, tousled hair and Skoal can in the back pocket of those tight jeans, who just left. I wonder who I am?" She asked.

She was sure she would not sleep, but sleep she did. It was probably that escapist sleep that depression fosters. Whatever the reason, she felt almost refreshed when she awoke. She had lots to do today. The length of time she had to stay in Buffalo depended on how much she learned and how fast she learned it. She had the motivation to make short work of the rest of her training. She cleaned up quickly, called Steven to find out how soon they could start and considered calling Sam. She felt a bit of selfish disloyalty. It was probably stupid, but she didn't want to be distracted from her training today. She didn't want to start actively missing him. Not yet anyway. She would reward today's hard work with Sam. Her work hadn't started. She had to wait.

All the hurrying and planning and bargaining with herself had been a good thing, because it allowed her to forget Jenny was downstairs. That's the Jenny with ears, who undoubtedly had gotten them filled to overflowing last night. Ms. Ears had her back turned when Andy entered the kitchen. Last night had been glorious, but the thought of observers, even if it was just to the audio track, was…well…it was… Whatever it was, Andy **did not** want to face it. Dashing back upstairs, getting her purse and just waiting for Steven on the porch sounded inviting.

Since Andy hadn't been on patrol or carried a gun for over a week now, apparently, her lightening fast decision making skills were beginning to rust because… "Well, there you are. Jimmy hoped you'd be able to sleep some more after he left. I see you did." Jenny had turned and began speaking before Andy could execute her escape plan.

"Yes…I did." Andy was so uncomfortable she could barely speak. Jenny seemed quite normal, her usual friendly self. Sam had refused to talk to Jenny about the noise. He said Andy made the noise and she was going to have to explain or apologize or whatever someone did in a case like this. She didn't know just how to start.

"I saved both of us a cup of coffee. Why don't you pour yours while I get that piece of cake out of hiding? It'll fill a little bit of that empty space, I'm sure you're feeling." Andy did need the coffee. She wasn't so sure about the cake. She was pouring her coffee when Jenny sat an enormous piece of cake down near her.

"The cake looks great, but you better either cut it in half or get two forks. I can't eat all that."

"Two forks sound like fun, if you don't mind, that is. My daughter and I always share desert when she comes to visit."

"That works for me."

"There's an extra sweater on the bench. Why don't we eat on the porch? It is so beautiful outside today, even if it's a little brisk."

Andy slipped on the sweater, it smelled of Jenny. There was something strangely comforting about that smell. She was anxious to get back to Sam, but she was going to miss this special lady.

When she stepped on the porch, the red bow caught her eye immediately. It matched the red roses on the tree rose bush to which it was attached. "Is it your birthday?" Andy didn't wait for Jenny to answer. "Tell me I'm not intruding on your anniversary. You should have told me." Andy was distressed now.

"No holidays, just the thoughtfulness of your Jimmy."

"What?"

"Jimmy gave it to me when he came back to play for us. Wasn't that nice? We enjoyed the music, too. I understand why you were disappointed." Jenny said.

"He didn't tell me."

"Your last night together: I'm sure he had other things on his mind." Jenny hadn't meant to embarrass Andy, but apparently she had. "Did I embarrass you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I don't know exactly what I meant, but I did not mean to embarrass. Carol…are you OK?"

"I'm sorry. Honestly, Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just when I'm with Jimmy…."

"Carol, Dear…I don't know what you're talking about. You aren't disturbing me" Jenny was puzzled. They were talking, but they weren't communicating.

"I'm talking about last night. I didn't mean to disturb you…and Joe. I didn't used to be this way. It's just Jimmy….being with Jimmy….I am so loud. When we went to visit his sister, she put us in the basement."

Andy was distressed. She was rambling, but Jenny finally figured out what she was talking about and was laughing when she spoke. "That rascal didn't tell you, did he?"

"Jimmy? What didn't he tell me?"

"You remember the other morning, when I told you our daughter used to bring her boyfriend for the weekend, and they stayed together in your room. I also bragged about how modern Joe and I were."

"I remember." Andy said.

"Modern only goes so far. Letting them stay together is one thing, but she's Joe's little girl. He wouldn't have wanted to hear them together. He wouldn't have handled that well; not at all."

"So…they were allowed to stay together, but they just couldn't…you know?" Andy asked. Jenny was being sweet, and all, but there was still the problem of the noise.

"We have a white noise machine." She said.

Andy was confused, "You mean one of those things that does birds chirping or ocean waves?"

"I tried one of those, but we hated it. Our machine makes that sound you get from a fan running in the room. It's adjustable. We can't sleep without it. And, Carol, you could rattle the rafters and we wouldn't hear a thing. You did not disturb us. Promise."

"Are you sure? How long has Jimmy known." Andy was relieved the Bishop's hadn't been disturbed, but she thought Sam was probably in serious trouble.

"We talked about it when he called to let me know when he would be here."

Andy could feel herself getting madder and madder. "So he just up and tells you, your houseguest is really loud when….well, you know when. It seems he tells everybody!" She wasn't mad at Jenny but Sam wasn't here.

"You misunderstood me. You're the one who said you were loud. He didn't suggest that at all."

"So why did you tell him about that noise machine?"

"He made me promise not to tell you he was coming. He wanted to surprise you, but he was concerned you might scream when you discovered someone in your room. He didn't want our sleep to be disturbed in that case. Carol, I don't think he would ever tell anyone something so personal about you. He really is a gentleman and he is very protective of you. I don't know whether you realize or not, just how protective."

Both of the women jumped when Steven tapped on the glass in the porch door.

**-0-**

_It's back to liquor bottles, phone calls and smoky barrooms. If Andy doesn't have too many adventures along the way, we might get back to Toronto in a couple of chapters. Knowing her, there are no guarantees. (dcj-the noise explanation came out pretty good, didn't it?)_

**Comments?**


End file.
